The Fighting Spirit
by Platinum Man
Summary: While stuck in a hospital bed Ranma find out something freighting that sends the pigtailed Martial artist on a path of new techniques and, a new series of adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers; I Do not own Ranma ½, Street Fighter, Fatal Fury, Tenjou Tenge and Yuyu Hakusho.

The Fighting Spirit

Chap 1

By: Platinum Man

Summary: While stuck in a hospital bed Ranma find out something freighting that sends the pigtailed Martial artist on a path of new techqniqes and, a new series of adventures.

"Hai" -Talking

_Hai_ -Thinking

* * *

White!

Everywhere he looked it was nothing but White!

It had to be a form of hell.

A hell that was completely white.

What was this hell you ask?

It was a hospital room.

Yep, a hospital room that had one damn pissed off inhabitant. That inhabitant was the heir of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.

Ranma Saotome

Ranma was studying his surroundings with an air of annoyance. An annoyance that suggested that he wanted out of there right now. But he bloody well couldn't move at all. Moving his sight to the reason he couldn't move, looking at his feet. That immediately made the pigtailed youth eyes narrow into a furious glare.

They're on each leg of his legs was a white cast on each of his legs.

_Damn Casts _his mind cursed.

But, it wasn't just the cast that his anger was focused upon it the reasons that he had gotten hurt of in the first place.

Happosai and Akane.

The perverted master of anything goes had pissed of some creature by mistakenly summoning it from it dimension. The creature decided that it would get it revenge on Happosai by killing his heir.

His supposed heir just happens to be one and only, Ranma Saotome and, the supposed true Heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

_Damn Prev…  
_

Ranma had just finished fighting with P-Chan, duck boy, Kuno, and then he lost fiancées' brigade. Then this creature shows up promising to kill Happosai heir because the bastard summoned it from it home. Ranma had tried to tell it that he wasn't the old mans student.

But, as always on one listens to Ranma.

That explained why Ranma was mad at the old fart but, why was he mad at the Tomboy that was simple she tried to fight that damn monster to.

_That damn tomboy! Ya think that after Saffron that she would've learnt to stay the hell out of MY FIGHTS! But NOOOO… she has to butt in then I have to save the Baka Again for the hundredth time and, both of my legs pay the price for Tomboy's mistakes!_

Ranma was more or less beating the creature when low and behold _The Queen of BAKA'S._ Akane screams and rush the creature andtries to attack it head on with her damn mallet of hers'.

Whatever Akane the hell Akane had been must have been thinking was that the monster was just going to stand there and take a hit from her mallet. So the monster grabs the head of the mallet with one hand, then it crushed it one hand (OH HELL YA THE WICKED MALLET OF PAIN IS GONE! FOREVER!)

The monster then turned it focus onto Akane the monster backhands her into a wall then fires a blast of energy right at the now stupefied (well she was already when her mallet-sama was crushed) the baka wasn't going to survive a direct hit from that. So Ranma had to jump in front of the blast, at the same time throwing Akane (yes he tossed her as a rag doll) to safety. That left Ranma alone to take the blast head on with no time throws up any kind of defense.

BOOOOMMMM!

For a while all that was seen was the dust cloud from the explosion. As the smoke cleared it reveled a sight that few would of ever thought possible.

Ranma lying face down, bleeding with lower half covered by a fallen rock fence.

Ranma silk shirt was destroyed by the blast but what made those that where looking at Ranma form was lying on his left side in an awkward position but that was making people sick. His Chest. It had taken the main force of the hit, his silk shirt was incinerated by the heat of the blast, what was seen was not a well defined muscular chest but his entire chest and arms where covered in his own blood but the worst was his legs. On his legs was the remains of the stone was that was caught up in the explosion.

Ranma was struggling with the immense pain that was now shooting up from his chest, arms and his legs trying to ignore the pain and try and remove his legs from prison that the rubble of the wall had made but he was not able to move the chunks of the wall that had trapped his legs.

But, what was really bothering Ranma at the time was that his Ki had taken a huge plunge from the monster energy blast. He had just about three quarters when he had lost the wreaking crew and started to fight the monster. But now he had barley enough to fire a Mouko Takabisha.

His danger sense began to holler at him like when he faced Saffron final attack.

Shooting a glance at the monster again, he saw why it was powering another energy blast but this one was more powerful then the one that it shot at Akane. If the previous one had been a regular Shishi hakudan then this one was the prefect version of the attack.

Seeing what the monster was about finish him off. Ranma began to collect the remains Ki he had left and hoped that he could weaken the blast enough to survive it. And, hoped that Ryoga or someone else would show up and save his and Akane Asses.

It was fucking hilarious that he was hopping that they would show up just after he had lost them. _Hilarious!_

Once Ranma had finished gathering his remains of his Ki he waited to the monster was going to fire. He had just one chance to deflect as much of the energy as possible with this last shot.

He didn't have that long to wait.

"RRRAAAARRGGGHHH"

"MOUKO TAKABISHA"

The two beams of energy lanced out toward each other one to destroy another to defend, one a blackish red the other a bluish white.

_BOOOOOMMMM_

The clash of the energy vs. energy had begun for one millisecond it looked like it was going to be a tie. But, Ranma bluish white Ki-blast was quickly losing to the monsters energy.

It was obvious that the monster was going to win this struggle. With out being able to use his legs for better balance and leverage. Ranma had lost a huge chunk of control already to the monster. Slowly Ranma's blast was losing cohesion and started to shrink and lose what ground it had even faster.

_Damn it! At this rate I won't last no more then a few more seconds._

He needs more power fast

Sending his sense inward Ranma dug for any scrap of Ki that he had left. Deeper and deeper he search slowly the outside world disappeared. Deeper he went the faster Ranma was losing hope of finding any thing.

_Wait what that?_

There!

Ki there it was.

It was the power that would and could save him. Ranma sent his conscious into the Ki, what Ranma found there was not normal Ki it had a darker taste then his normal Ki.

This Ki felt as if it was alive. But, it also felt like his Ki?

_Weird?_

Ranma continued to study the strange Ki of his trying to figure out what to do? He could use the power and damn the consequences or Akane and he could die by that monster.

_Tough Choice. _The sarcastic thought flashed through his mind making his choice Ranma mentally grab hold of the Ki and brought it to him then he guided it to his hands and his normal Ki.

Drawing him out of the trance that he had put himself into instantly snapped back to the present.

The Ki that he had just found was merging to his normal ki way to easily for Ranma liking. But, right now that didn't matter he find out about this strange energy latter now he had a monster to finish with right NOW.

Ranma's vision was starting to go black around the edges of his sight. He was starting to pass out.

_**Now!** The fight had to end **NOW!**_

The new Ki had change Ranma's bluish-white ki-blast a deep purple ignoring that, Ranma pushed all of the new found ki into the blast. The revitalized ki-blast easily blasted through the monster energy blast back as if it was water. Soon the blast had reached the monster and crashed right into the creature. There was a bright flash of light then the sound of a gigantic explosion.

KAAAAABOOOOOOOMMMM!

But, for Ranma that was all that he saw as unconscious took him into that lovable darkness.

When he had come to he was here in the hospital. With Doc. Tofu checking him over.

After finding out as to what happened to the monster, he found out that his last ki-blast had defeated it. Cologne had found out as to how Happosai had summoned it and sent it back to its own realm.

That was great and all but there was a big ass problem he had both of his legs broken by the debris of the stone fence. Plus something was up with his ki. He then explains the strange ki that he had found in him during the final moments of the fight. Explaining to the doc as to why he used that strange ki was no problem. But, now what was this strange ki?

According to the doc he would be here for a month but what had concerned the doc the most was that abnormal ki that he had used to finish the fight with the creature.

Doc was unable to figure out as to why he had a different ki? But, he knew someone that might be able to figure out as to what it was? According to Tofu it should take a couple days until they got here.

That was two days ago and he was still waiting for the doc to bring this mysterious person to see him. So they should show up some time to day.

_I wish he would hurry up._

Trying to find something to occupy him until they showed up.

_Click_

* * *

The sound of the doorknob and the door being opened made Ranma turn his attention unto the two people that where entering his hospital room. Immediately he recognized Doc. Tofu and with the doc was an old lady. _Great, not another old hag to deal with, just great what was it with him and old crones._ He did not want to deal with another Cologne. 

"This is it sensei." Dr. Tofu said to his companion. His companion happen to be a little of lady. The little old lady was just four foot two, her hair was a grayish-pink that went down to her shoulders, and she was wearing martial arts uniform. Her brown eyes locked onto the door that the young doctor had led her to.

Genkai, the master Reikou Hadou Ken (The Spirit Light Wave Style) had two days ago received a call from a young doctor that she had met about six-years ago when he had come to her temple about this strange disease that he had come across in one of his patients ki. He had told her about what it had felt and appeared like how it was acting with the person ki. It had taken her a few minutes of studying the person herself to fix the infection with the person ki.

Since then she had been in contact with Tofu, he had become a friend and colleague in the ki-healing fielded.

When Tofu had told her about this young man ki and this second ki-source that he had tapped during a fight. It was like no ki that he had ever seen or heard about in his life that was why he had asked if she could come and see what she could do about this new ki this young man had tapped.

So her she was about to meet this Ranma Saotome. Grabbing the door handle to the room where the young man was. She readies herself for the worst and the migraine that was to come.

From what Tofu had told her about the young mans life she got that he was a battle junkie just like her apprentice Yusuke with a sense of humor to match. But he had a sense of honor that was a mix between Kuwabara and Hiei.

Just great why, was she getting stuck with these idiots' kids all of a sudden?

Preparing to meet another Yusuke Urameshi, she opened the door and saw her patient for the first time.

There he was looking at her just as she had open the door was the young man that she was here to see.

The first thing that she immediately noticed was that his ki was huge, his shields to hide his power sucked. What also caught her attention was he was looking at her with some distrust in his eyes. From what Ono had told her about his happenings with Elder Cologne and Happosai it wasn't suprising that he wouldn't trust her right away.

_Oh well…_

Sooo… Doc who's the little old lady?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, I would like to introduce Genkai-sensei; Genkai-sensei this young man is the Ranma Saotome I told you about on the phone." Tofu introduced the two.

"Watch the old lady remarks brat, or I'll leave ya without seeing what up with your ki." Genkai stated.

Immediately Ranma's attention was focused onto Genkai. Staring at the old woman, Ranma tried to figure out if the old woman was telling the truth or not. This old lady had a poker face that would make Nabiki cry out in joy and probably want Genkai to teach her how to have an indifferent face like hers.

"Fine."

"Now… lets take a look at your ki and find out what all wrong so I can fix it and get back to my temple."

Walking over to Ranma, Genkai placed her hands onto the pigtailed martial arts chest right over his heart was and began to send her sense into the martial arts ki seeing if she could find out what was wrong. Slowly the outside world fade for Genkai as she pushed past Ranma's ki shields and entered his ki and began to search for this strange ki that Tofu had told her about. Seconds began to become minutes, minutes became hours as she searched until she found it.

There it was?

This ki was in a way the brats but something else was with it. It had the flavor a darker flow then the boys' normal ki; it appeared to be more beastly then anything else. But, this kind of ki was neither a humans nor a demons ki.

Something strange was up with this second source of ki? For some reason this ki was familiar to Genkai but she couldn't remember as to why?

_There!_

Something was in this ki like a spilt personality? Or could it be a form of possession? Stopping her probe from heading any further she would need more info before she went any further. So she began to withdrawal form the boys' ki and return her conscientious and back to her own body.

As everything came back into focus Genkai turned her attention unto the beds inhabitant her mind racing with questions and ready for some damn answers to what the hell see just felt.

Seeing the look that the old woman was giving him Ranma just knew that he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. Nope not at all!

"So Brat, can ya tell me as to why you have a second entity in you?"

"Huh? What cha mean grandma? Second Entity?" Came Ranma's confused reply.

"What do you mean Genkai-sensei?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out Genkai began to explain as to what she came across while she was searching the boys' ki. "While I was studying this second ki I felt another presence within it." Genkai stated" this means one of two things. One you I have come into contact with something that finally started to break free from it confinements and trying to take control or Option two is that you have a pathetic attempt at some feline spirit is trying to possess you." Genkai looked from Ranma to Tofu seeing as if they had any better clue as to which of the two options that could be the influence as to what was in the boy.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN F-FLEINE SPIRIT!" Ranma cried out in alarm.

Genkai was startled by the boys' outburst but what really caught her attention was the boy saying the word feline.

"Just like I said moron. It like a cat spirit is trying to possess you nothing to be worried about if that the problem I can deposes you no problem." Came Genkai calm response but, when she said the word cat the boy flinched something was up here and she wasn't getting all the info and she wasn't one to be without the information. When dealing with a problem like this.

"What cha your problem with cats anyways kid?" another flinch. _Hmm… Something about this is familiar… but what is it?_

"Ain't… nothing wrong ya… Old Hag!" Ranma snapped.

"What did I tell you about calling me old and if you ever call me a hag again hospital or no hospital I'll break your jaw so that you never can speak again, _BRAT!"_

"Ranma, calm down… Sorry Genkai-sensei it just Ranma doesn't like to know about this weakness of his…"

"I ain't _got any Weakness!"_ Ranma Interrupted the Doc.

Ignoring Ranma interruption, Doc Tofu continued on as if nothing happened "… anyways sensei I think I know what you felt. Have you ever heard of the Neko-ken?" Tofu and Ranma saw Genkai stiffen. "Sensei… what wrong…?"

"_The Neko-ken…_" Genkai hissed. It made sense now no wonder the brat was afraid with cats and any feline, plus now she knew as to why that strange ki had felt so damn familiar to her in the first place. _Damn somebody had taught the boy that damnable technique? Who could be such an idiot?_

_

* * *

_

_At the Tendo Dojo…_

A panda sneezed twice in a row forcing it to look away from the go game that it was playing with a man with a mustache. Pulling out a sign from nowhere with the words written on it.

I wonder whose talking about me, Tendo?

"Probably… your wife Saotome."

_Flip_

_Your Probably right, Tendo _

And with that they went back to their game of go… well back to cheating at go.

* * *

" Who taught you that banned technique…Brat?" 

"Who else…_'Snort'_ … my old man."

" When where you taught that damn technique?"

"When… I was six… I think… What that got to do with anything?" Ranma asked trying to figure out as to why when he was taught the neko-ken had anything with what was going on and making a note to beat the hell out of his old man for this latter.

Rubbing her eyes Genkai tried to figure out how to do this.

Tell me you two… do you know as to why the nekoken was banned in the first place?"

_'Snort,' _" Of course I do Granny… the trainee become insane from learning the technique." Ranma answered, his voice full of disgust for the technique and it training method.

_'Snort'_

This time Genkai was that snorted at Ranma's answer looking at Ranma she replied to his answer. "That brat is the minor sided effect, the main reason and problem with is the nekoken power."

"Huh…"

"What do you mean minor side effect… sensei?" hesitantly Tofu asked Genkai.

_Sigh "_What you two have to understand first that the Neko-ken isn't just some technique… its… hmm… how should I explain it. I got it. Ok… listen first the nekoken absorbs the trainees more beastlier instincts and compress them, then it intensifies them. Once that is down it then begins to absorb the ki from the cats that are in the pit with the trainee. Once the trainee has absorbed enough ki from the cats it then creates a personality of a kitten." Taking a breath looking at her audience " are you two with me so far?" Getting a nod from both see continues with her lecture." Alright… as with any normal kitten the older it gets the more mature it get… but when the kitten personality reaches ascertain point it transforms into a fighting cat that is the true problem with the cat fist…" Before she could continue Ranma interrupted her.

" Ok, let me see if I get it so far… the nekoken that I've used before is just the kitten personality…right?" _nod_" ok… what will happen when the neko-ken matures?"

Shooting Ranma a look"… if you hadn't interpreted me brat I would've all ready told ya. Now …Where was I before the brat interrupted me?"

"You where about to tell us about the mature cat personality, Genkai-sensei." Doc Tofu informed Genkai.

"That right… anyways when the neko personality reaches maturity it then begins to transfers it power unto the wielder of the neko-ken. To some this might be a great thing having more power but there is a price to having the Cat-Fist power… before either of you interrupt me again…" looking at Ranma then moving from where she had been standing at Ranma's bedside and moving to the window in the room and looking outside, she then continued on with her explanation. " The price is that the wielder of the neko-ken pays, is that his/hers lifespan is shortened to about two years of life left."

Silence

"Your kidding right… right?" Ranma pleaded to Genkai back, hoping that she would turn around and say _Gotcha _but she wasn't. Still staring at Genkai back, he couldn't believe it he had about only two years left to live. No way… this had to a sick joke it to be… it just had to be. Glancing at the doc he saw that he to was in shock, that was it. For Ranma that was the proof, the doc wasn't somebody that kidded like this then that meant that he had only about twenty-four more months left to, him to live.

Staring in shock at the occupants of his room Ranma muttered "That it for me… I've got no more then t-twenty-four months l-left t-to live?" He just couldn't believe that after all that he had gone through dealing with fiancées', rivals and stupid people trying to kill all his life. Plus his entire entire life he-gone trough since he was five for the art this was how it repaid him!

Hearing Ranma mutterings snapped Doc Tofu out of his shock-induced stupor, shaking his head to clear it. There had to be something that they could do for Ranma, there just had to be.

"Genkai-sensei, isn't there anything we could do for, Ranma?"

Turning back to look at Tofu," Ono…hmmm… there is a small chance that he could live." Seeing Ranma snapped out of shock and looked at her with some hope in his eyes, she stopped it before it could get out of hand" LISTEN…" seeing that both where focused completely on her she continued "…when a said a small chance the chance is about impossible."

"What da' ya mean nearly impossible?" Ranma didn't like, how the old lady was making it sound that his only chance to live a full life. Saying that he couldn't get what he needed to live to be an old man. There was nothing… that was going to stop him for finding this cure for the nekoken.

Giving Ranma a flat no none sense stare she replied to his question" What I mean brat that the only way for you to survive, is for you to take absolute control of the Neko-ken itself and become it master."

_Blink, Blink,_

That was it! All he had to do was master the cat-fist and he would live!

_All right! _

"Ok… all I've got to do is master it then I'll live?" Seeing Genkai nod. A huge smile slipped across Ranma face. He had away to have a full life plus now he was going to get rid of his greatest weakness the Neko-ken and he intended to master the neko-ken as well. " …Heh… then their no problem!" Ranma stated with a grin spreading across his face.

'Snort'

"Don't think so brat…" Seeing Ranma focus solely on her once more" … you think it that easy?" Easily reading Ranmas' confused look"… in the history of the cat-fist their has been only three true masters of that style out of thousands. Some of them had been the greatest ki-adapts, Reiki Masters and the best martial arts that have tried to tame the cat-fist all but, three have failed."

Silence once more descended upon and across the room.

"T-Thousands… M-Masters failed to tame it?" Ranma couldn't some of the greatest fighters couldn't tame the Neko-ken. _NO Way!_ To Ranma that was impossible. That couldn't be that so many martial art masters had tried to tame that damnable style and failed to do so. Could he do it…could he tame what so few had been able to? Doubt was something that was a feeling that was very foreign to Ranma he hardly felt that there was nothing that he couldn't defeat but, so many had tried and failed to do so… s-so would he be able to do it? Maybe he couldn't?

_NO WAY… DAMN IT! _

_RANMA SAOTOME NEVER LOSES TO NO ONE OR ANYTHING!_

Shaking away those depressing thoughts, that right Ranma Saotome never loses! There was no style that neither existed nor was they're any Technique that he couldn't master! With that thought in mind Ranmas confidence rose to that untamable height that had given him the courage and the ability before to over come the odds before against opponents that at the time had seemed unbeatable before. But, he had overcome them all and won! Opponents like Herb, Saffron, Cologne and even Happosai. He had defeated them all and like them he would defeat the Nekoken!

Genkai could see that doubt was flashing across the boys face. She sighed this was one thing that she hated about telling people that had barely any chance of living a full life and she could do nothing to help them. She was no saint that was the truth but, she hated it when people like the boy was so full of life then she had to be the one to crush their spirit with the cold hard truth.

Suddenly something flashed through the boy eyes? Determination their was determination was rising in the boy then his face took on a determine look. Could it be that he was going to try and master the Cat-Fist. Hope began to rise in her chest. So few had a spirit like this boy a spirit that wouldn't admit defeat, a spirit that strove to be nothing more then the best. A spirit that she had only seen in just two other people throughout the countless people that she had seen in her entire fifty plus years of life. It was good to see it once again in another person.

"Ain't… going to happen!" Ranma voice was so full of confidence that it cut through the silence as a hot knife through butter.

"R-Ranma… w-what do you mean?" questioned Tofu.

"Ain't… going to happen Doc… I'll master the nekoken and I'll live until I die of old age!" Ranma stated to the confused doctor.

She had to be sure that the boy truly had what it would take to master the nekoken. " Yeah right brat." The boy threw her a glare that if it could incinerated her it would have instantly." As you are now you having no chance an hell to conquer the power of the cat-fist." Genkai stated.

"What do ya mean? _As you are now?_" snapped Ranma.

Frustration began to creep into Genkai voice "What, I mean brat that you barely have any control of your ki. Ya… think having pathetic control like you will have on the nekoken and make you instantly able to tame that which is considered by so many to be nearly impossible? Yeah right. Brat it could happen in about ten thousand centuries… maybe, not."

Genkai sarcastic comment made Ranma bristle.

"I'll show you ya hag. That I'll tame the nekoken and become the fourth person in history to do so." Ranma stared at the old woman with competent for dismissing his skills. He'd show her that he would master the Nekoken.

Genkai didn't respond to his statement, instead she just continued to stare at him with a look of deep contemplation as if she was testing he worth to his statement. Her stare was starting to unnerve him but Ranma held it back. Like hell was she going to scare him with that damn look of hers?

"Is that so brat?"

"Yeah." He wonder as to what she was up to.

"Fine! You want to master the Cat-fist then I'll teach you to control your ki better for the next six months and show you as to how face the Neko-ken."

Stunned by Genkai words but that didn't last that long, used to people wanting something in return for training he had to find out as to why she was going to help him. "What in it for you?" staring at Genkai, Ranma watched her face trying to figure out her out. So he could tell if she was going to lie to him. He was startled when he saw sadness as well as some grief flash across her face before she hide it.

"What in it for me is that one less person won't die by that damn technique."? She spoke with a solemn voice. Ranma and Tofu where shocked at the pain that was in her voice. "You see I was one of the two people that had to kill the previous user of the Neko-ken fifty years ago."

Ranma looked at her in confusion and a little distrust. " W-What hold on a second. I thought you said that the user of the Neko-ken die after two years of the Neko-ken power begins to merge with it host. But, now you're saying that you had to kill the previous wielder. What the hell do you mean?"

"Yes G-Genkai sensei what do you mean?"

Sigh…

Looking at the two other people in the room before she let her mind drift back about fifty years ago before the Toguro lost his students when they had been forced to stop someone that they had considered a friend. Recalling what had happen then she told them what she meant.

"Your right when I said that you'll die in about two years time. What I mean is that the nekoken will destroy your mind and the cat spirit or better yet let say the power of the nekoken will take control of your body and become a fighting cat that can only fight and kill. That was what I mean when I said that the nekoken will kill you." Sigh…" and now what I meant about killing the previous user was true. Me and a friend had to stop the previous user for a reason or he could have kill countless people." Turning away from them Genkai let a lone tear fall from her eye." What was worse was that person who was called Kyoshiro. He was a dear friend someone that I had consider a brother to me. He to had been taught the Neko-ken but after the two-years had passed he was unable to tame the nekoken. Then the person that I had considered a brother was gone and all that had remained was a fighting cat." Looking back at the other occupants of the room. " So you see why I don't want to see another person go through that. Like I had to?"

The two men looked at her with sadness in their eyes after what Genkai told them. Ranma broke the silence one again." well it ain't going to happen to me!" Ranma stated.

Looking the young man in the eye she hoped that he was right she didn't want to have to do what she had done fifty years ago again.

"Good thing brat. Your going to need it to get better a lot better if you're going to tame that damnable technique."

Sending the old woman a smirk. That practically screamed '_Just watch me'_ looking down at his leg again he let out a sigh. "Well it take a about a month until I can start training again."

Rising an eyebrow at the pigtailed youth response "Why?"

_Snort!_

Jerking his thumb at his feet at his plastered encased feet " that why not. They won't be healed enough for about a month." Ranma grumbled.

Looking at his cast Genkai snorted. "That it brat. No problem." With saying that Genkai moved to both of his legs and raised both of her hands one over each. Then her hands began to glow with her Reiki. Streams of energy flowed down and encircled his broken legs. This went on for about a minute then she stopped. Then she hit both of the cast with her knuckles breaking each of the cast in to powder and not even hurting Ranma legs in the process. Then she just dusted her hands off. Rising her eyebrow in question "All fixed. Anything else brat?"

Ranma had watched her in shock. _No Way! _He thought. But it was true the pain in his legs had disappeared then he could feel his bones in his legs speed up their healing until they both where fine. He couldn't believe it! Both of his broken legs where fixed in less a minute. Maybe he could learn that from her? Hell being trained by this old lady wasn't sounding that bad after all.

Finding his voice Ranma mumbled out a "No." looking at the woman that was going to be teaching him he asked " sooo… when do we leave to start training and can ya teach me that healing trick."

Smothering a chuckle at the brat's sudden eagerness. He was a lot like Yusuke, according to her apprentice that had been the same he hadn't wanted to learn from her from the start but after she had shown some of her power he had wanted to learn from her then and there. Just like her new student.

"Well brat, well leave once you have your stuff and tell your family what going on then while go to my temple to start your training."

Ranma had to stifle the groan as he closed his eyes, when she said _tell your family'. Just great that means I'll have to do with Pops, Mr. Tendo, Shampoo, Uyko, duck boy, probably both Kunos and both the Perv and the Ghoul_.

"Alright lets get this over with." Ranma stated.

With that Ranma got up out of the hospital bed and went to the closet that held his cloths. Grabbing his stuff Ranma took off the hospital gown and put on his silk shirt and pants. After changing his cloths Ranma turned to Tofu and Genkai he said, "let's go and get this over with." And with that the trio head out of the room and to the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

Later at the Tendo Home… 

Ranma looked around at the people at the table. Mr. Tendo, Akane. Nabiki and Kasumi where all huddled together sitting at one of the ends of the table. Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse where at the opposite end. Across from him was Uyko; both his mom and pops and Ryoga who they had stumble across on their way back from the hospital.

Sitting beside Ranma was both Genkai and somehow a sane Dr. Tofu. Which was strange because that usually when the chiropractor saw the eldest Tendo daughter he would usually flip out and start acting crazy in her presence. The reason as to why the doc was still sane was probably the importance of what was about to go down at this meeting.

Ranma contemplated on how to start this meeting. He was saved by Nabiki "So, Saotome what up?"

Internally heaving a sigh of relief at not having any reason on how starts this gathering and silently saying thanks to the middle Tendo daughter. Trying to stay calm Ranma answered Nabikis and everybody question all at once.

" It simple Nabs, I leaving..." Ranma stated. As Ranma expected the room occupants explode before he could continue with what he had been saying.

"What! BOY YOU HAVE TO MARRY AKANE!"

"You PERVERT! I KNEW IT YOU! SO WHICH ONE OF YOUR HUSSY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY WITH!"

"Its not manly to abandon your fiancée, my son."

"WHHAAA…. RANMA ABANDING MY BABY GIRL…. WHHAAA!"

"Oh my."

"Aiaya… Airen leave Shampoo."

"Yea ain't abandoning me again sugar." And so forth.

For a while Ranma let them yell until he had enough. "SHUT UP!"

Silence…

Everybody froze at Ranma outburst. Nobody had ever heard Ranma shout like that before. Seeing that everybody was quiet, Ranma decide to continue with what he had been saying in the first place. Sending everyone a glare he continued with what he had been saying.

"…As I was saying. I am leaving… " Sending a Look at everyone that screamed shut up! Seeing no one was going to interrupt him this time. Ranma continued on"… I am leaving because what of what I found out to day in the hospital about what had happen to me during that fight with that monster."

"What did you find out my son?" looking at his mother Ranma knew what he was about to say was going to hurt her feelings.

"What I found out was that the Neko-ken is killing me." When he said that he saw Cologne eyes narrow as everybody widen in shock.

"WHAT!" came about from everyone of his fiancée's, Kasumi and Nabiki looked on in shock, his old man with old man Tendo paled at his news? The worst was seeing his mother she had paled but, it looked as if she was going to faint.

"What do you mean, Ranma?" his mother questioned him.

"What I mean mom is this technique that I had been taught is killing me and according to Genkai-sensei…" jerking his head in the direction of the old woman that was sitting beside him."… Told me the real reason as to why that technique was banned for."

"What Ra-chan?" looking at Ukyo" I thought that was because it cause the user to go temporally insane?"

"No child, that is the minor side affect." Seeing everybody focus on Cologne. She continued on" it is when the true power of the nekoken is awakened is when it is at it most dangerous."

"Aiaya… Great Grandmother, you what Airen means?"

Looking at her great granddaughter then turning her gaze unto her son-in-law. "Yes granddaughter I know what Son-in-law means. What Son-in-law is saying that he has only two more years left to live before the cat fist consumes him and he is no more."

"So you know Granny."

"Yes Son-in-law I do."

"What?" turning towards his mother, who now was about as white as a ghost.

_Sigh…_

"What where saying is that the power of the Nekoken is so wild that in the entire history of this style only three people have tamed it and lived once its power awaken. And all of the rest have been consumed by it power and turned into nothing more then a fighting cat that destroys all that in it way."

Still staring at his mother he pressed on with what he was saying. "That is why I am leaving with Genkai-sensei to train and be able to tame it and live a full and long life. You see Mom it my only chance to live a long life." Staring into his mother eye hoping that she could see that he had to do this so that he could have more time together.

"Well, if that the case then it no problem the." Turning to his old man wondering what the hell he was up to. From the feeling of dread that was growing in the pit of his stomach he wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

"What do you mean Saotome?" Soun was looking at his old friend.

"Mahwah…hahaha… It simple Tendo, Ranma can marry Akane then he can go and master the cat-fist then when he returns and everyone learns that the dojo has a true master of the Cat-fist here. Everyone will come here to learn the art."

"Excellent ideal Saotome!" Soun cried out in joy at his old training partner ideal. However they forgot one thing.

The Fiancées!

"I don't think so, Sugars" Uyko said as she hefted her Gigantic spatula.

"Airen married only to Shampoo!"

"DADDY HOW COULD AGREE TO THAT!"

With that the fiancées began a beating of the two disciples of Happosai.

WHAM! BAM!

"NOT THERE"

BOOM! THUD!

"MERCY!"

KA-BOOOOM

Then silence…

Looking at the old man no one could say that they didn't deserve that.

Shampoo and Ukyo looked at him and said at the same time…

"Don't worry, Ra-chan I'll be with you since I am the cute Fiancé."

"Shampoo…go with Airen."

Both girls turned their attention onto each other they began to glare at one another.

"No sugar, I am going alone with Ra-chan!" Uyko stated.

"No Shampoo go not Spatula Girl." Shampoo snapped right back at the chief.

"RRRRAAAANNNMMMAAA…YOU PERVERT!"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone looked at Nodoka Saotome. "I will not tolerate any fighting until now do I make myself clear." All three girls meekly nodded to the Saotome Matriarch.

Looking to her son she had a couple of question left to ask." My son, how long will you be with Genkai-san? And are you going to come and visit me every so often. Plus are you going to take Akane or any of the other girls along with you to give me grand children?"

Staring at his mom he couldn't believe she asked that last question. Actually he could. Sigh…

Shaking his head. "No mom I am going alone so that I can focus solely on my training that was the other reason that I wanted everyone here. So that I can say not to follow me or come after me to drag me back to Nerima. I need to focus solely on my training and training alone."

"I see… Very well my son then you shall be left alone but promise me a couple of things."

"Sure?"

"Come and visit me and defeat the Nekoken okay?"

"Heh… ya got it Mom." With that Ranma got up and moved over to his mother and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes…Son-in-law please do tame that technique. It would please this old woman to have help teach a master of the nekoken. And my granddaughter and me will not trouble you on your journey. But, please do come and visit us at the Nekohanten. Come Shampoo, Mousse." With that the Amazon trio left.

"Good luck Ran-chan." Giving her friend a hug good-bye Uyko then left the Tendo Dojo.

Akane seeing Ukyo just _'hmpf' _stomped up to her room. Kasumi and Nabiki said their own goodbyes. With the old men out cold Ranma, Tofu and Genkai stepped out of the Tendo home and dojo.

"Ranma, I wish you luck and I plan to be seeing you in about two years time being my patient and fixing you up from your fights. Good luck." With that Tofu extended his hand to Ranma. Seeing this Ranma clasped his own hand with the docs and gave it a good shake.

"Thanks doc, for everything."

With that said Ranma hoisted his pack and turned to his new sensei.

"Ready, brat?"

"Yeah."

With that said Ranma Saotome left with Genkai Master of Reikou Hadou Ken (The Spirit Light Wave Style) and left on a new set of adventures to learn how to tame the Neko-ken.

* * *

The End for now. 

More in the next episode.

Well first thing I am looking for a couple betas if you want to beta my stories please e-mail me my address is on my profile. That is all for now, Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers; I Do not own Ranma ½, Street Fighter, Fatal Fury, Tenjou Tenge and Yuyu Hakusho.

The Fighting Spirit

Chap 2

By: Platinum Man

Summary: Last time while Ranma had been in a hospital bed he met Genkai. Master of the Spirit Wave and Ranma learnt the terrible truth to those that now the Neko-ken. Leaving Nerima Ranma, head out with Genkai. Heading to her temple so Ranma can begin to training under her. So that he can hope and master the Neko-ken.

"Hai" -Talking

_/Hai/_ -Thinking

_Author Note: _I would like to say thanks to my beta and those that helped to improve the quality of this chap. So to those of you have my deepest thanks. Anyways now on with the story.

_**oOoOo **_

It was such a nice day.

The sun was out shining down upon the earth, the sky held not a single cloud. The gentle breeze that would appear then slowly fades away as if it was a fleeting memory.

A person could hear the birds chirping from miles away. On a day like this most would be at home resting or working on something outside or just relaxing outside in the nice weather. But, for two people that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. No for these two resting wasn't going to happen for a long while. Especially, for one of the two.

Those two people where walking up a long flight of stairs. While walking up the stairs the pair where conversing with each other.

"So that's all you know?" an aged female voiced asked. The voice held a note of contempt at what she had just been told from the person beside her.

"What! Do you mean? That's all you know?" another voice asked this one younger and a male voice it held a tone of anger in it.

"I mean, that you have a great deal of different styles mastered and a whole bunch of techniques in your arsenal but, you have barley any Ki training. It no wonder that your so weak!"

" Hey! I'm not weak! I'll have ya know that I beat the Phoenix God Saf…"

"Saffron. Yes I know you already told me. Twice already." Old woman calmly interrupted her younger companion. Her tone of indifference to the opponent that he had considers his most powerful and deadliest, and she just made it sound like that he finally learnt how to throw a punch. That made the young man bristle in anger at her tone.

The old woman looked back at her new student, her graying pink hair moving with along with the turning of her head. The old woman was Genkai master and creator of the Spirit Light Wave fighting style and, now was the newest of dozen upon dozen sensei's of her newest student.

That student just happened to be Ranma Saotome, Heir of Anything Goes Martial arts. It had been two days ago when they had first meet.

In the room that Ranma had been in at the hospital. They had meet because of a mutual friend, one Doctor Tofu.

The doc had contacted Genkai to come and check out Ranmas ki. Ranma had found out during a fight with a creature that Happosai had summoned. Almost losing the fight with the monster that almost cost Akane's and his life in the process.

Ranma had discovered that he possessed a second ki source within him. Instead of just having his normal ki but he now had access to a second source of ki in his body. One that was very similar to Ranma owns normal ki but had a much darker and a more beastly feel to it.

Upon meeting Genkai she had gotten to the very purpose as to why she was called to come all the way from her temple to Nerima General. She had right away got started on studying the second source of ki that Ranma possessed.

Learning about the boy past training methods and learning that he had been taught the Neko-ken. She had easily figured out what this new source of this ki was. She had told both Ranma and Tofu that, Ranma had about only two years of life left to live. Before the nekoken would try and consume him and, then turn his body into a creature that could only fight and kill.

The only known way to stop the nekoken from consuming him was to tame its great power, and become its master.

But, before hope had truly consumed Ranma, Genkai had informed him that in the entire history of the nekoken. There had been thousands of Martial Arts Masters, Reiki Masters and even ki-adepts, had all tried to tame the nekoken instead it had conquered them. Only three had what it took to tame that style and becomes it master.

Three out of thousand had tamed what by many was considered impossible.

Hearing that Ranma had begun to doubt he could tame the nekoken himself. But, there is one thing about Ranma that made him different from other fighters. The very same thing that had given him the strength to survive and overcome the insane training methods that he was thrown into by from his old man, Cologne and so many others.

That thing that made Ranma different was that untamable spirit of his. It had roared to life, as if it was an inferno and with it had given him the inner strength and will to go ahead and face the nearly impossible road that he would have to walk to master the nekoken.

Also he had learnt that his soon to be sensei Genkai had been forced with the help of another to stop the last user of the Nekoken. That person had been consumed by the neko-ken fifty years ago.

That person had been a dear friend of Genkais and someone she had considered an older brother figure. That was her main reason to offering to teach him on how to improve his ki-control and as well teach him a few things. So she wouldn't be forced into having to kill Ranma as she had done to her dear friend.

So that was the reason as to why they were here, walking up the long flight of stairs that lead to Genkai Temple.

On the way to her temple she had Ranma tell her all about his previous trainings in any martial arts style, any technique he knows or seen and even who he had fought against finding out if he won or lost to them as well. This was so she could get a better understanding of what Ranma knew and what he didn't so when she would begin to teach the young man she would now where to start and how to start his training with her.

So that when he would leave her six months from now he could have a better understanding of what he could do and where he could improve upon on his own.

So that during the next six months while she would be teaching him she would be able to teach Ranma as much as she could without trying to teach him what he already knew so she could focus on what need to be improved or discarded.

"Listen to me Ranma you might've beaten a lot of different opponents, learnt dozens of special techniques and had beaten some of the most world most powerful but, that means shit to not being able to use all of those techniques to their full potential."

Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything she informed him as to what she meant. " You see Ranma, that just throwing around a technique of two isn't the best thing a fighter can do if your not maximizing the technique itself."

"Huh… what do you mean by not maximizing the technique? Then how, and why the hell I'm not doing it?"

Stopping her progress up her steps and turning around to face the pigtailed young man. Moving her right hand to massage the bridge of her nose, heaving a silent sigh. Then removing her hand from her face and putting it behind her back again. She then explained by what she meant.

"To maximize any technique one must have greater control of their energy. This means that when you use your ki-blast your just throwing your energy outward and not controlled, as it should be. So instance your just wasting your ki, and that means that your going to weaken yourself faster then not using any technique." She explained. Seeing the blank look on his face it was obvious that he didn't get what she was saying.

_Sigh…_

"Look here an example… Imagine a dam in your mind and this dam is a circle that encircles an entire lake. That lake represents your ki and the dam represents the containment of your ki. Now what, do you think happens when you use a ki-technique?" She questioned her new student hoping that he would figure it out for himself.

"Uhhh…? I don't know?" how come her students where idiots and why couldn't she have someone with at least have half a brain to teach? How come she only ended up with the idiots!

_" _Ok… listen when you use a ki-attack you release a gate or flood gates to that dam. This lets your ki flow out to and then guided to where you want it with as much power as you want. But, the problem with the way that you do it is. Is that you don't try and control how much power you use instead you gather as much as you can then you use it. The problem is that the ki that you drew upon was so unfocussed and uncontrolled that you bled off about a third of maybe even half of the power you had called upon. Now do you understand what I saying?"

_Nod._

Seeing him nod his head, she gave a quick jerk of her head in silent acceptance of his acknowledgement of her explanation. With that she began to lead them up to her temple.

Staring at Genkai back, Ranma nodded at what she was saying about on how to maximize one use of a special technique like his Mouko Takabisha.

It brought up, memories when Ryoga had first learnt the breaking point; the fight that had followed wasn't an easy one by any means. He had to use the Amaguriken

and hit him hundreds of time in the same spot to actually do any damage to P-chan. But that had used up a lot of his ki to do that over and over again in the same spot. He could now see what she was getting at.

So okay he got that but why was she explaining this anyways? Wasn't she just going to teach him some techniques? That thought popped to the front of Ranma mind a thought that had been puzzling him since the hospital.

"So then beside teaching me how to improve my ki-control… what else are you going to teach me anyway?" Ranma questioned his new sensei.

Sigh…

It appeared that the brat had forgotten what she had told him the other day on the train ride to the city that was closets to her temple. Once more stopping her trek up the steps and turning to look at Ranma once more.

"Don't you remember what I told you the day before, brat?"

The problem was he hadn't really paid attention to her yesterday. He had been so focused about the little amount of time that he had left. He had been focusing on that and not what Genkai had been telling him.

Maybe, he should pay attention to what she said from now on. He didn't like the look that she was sending him at all.

"Uhhh… I forgot?" Ranma gave a sheepish shrugged of his shoulders and scratched the base of his pigtail. Hoping that if he acted like he forgot what she had said she would hit with a mallet.

Giving him an irritated stare, she could tell that he hadn't even listen to her the other day and once again closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose trying to stop the headache that was on a fast approach.

She then looked upwards silently asking for strength and patience from any deity that would give her the strength. Why was it? That all of a sudden, for the past year and a half and now all of a sudden she now surrounded by idiot children. Why was she suddenly being surrounded by all of these different idiotic brats? Why? Why now?

Still looking upwards and receiving no answer from the heavens, she heaved a sigh and once again look Ranma in the face and for the second time try and explained to him that she didn't use the same energy as him.

" Ok, brat listen this time or I'll blast you all the way to China myself! Do you understand ME!" she snapped at him.

Flinching back from the irritated old woman not wanting to get on her bad side. Hell, he wanted to learn all of what she had to teach.

"Sorry." He gave her a meek reply.

Still giving him an irritated glare. "Ok listen to me this time and get it through your thick skull. I am not going to teach you any techniques like you think I am. Because I don't use ki! I use Reiki. And before you ask what the difference. The difference is that ki is one own life force but Reiki is very much different then ki. Reiki is the very energy that is generated by your soul. This energy is about three times more destructive then your ki. So my style is useless to you because you don't have the ability to use your reiki. Do you understand."? Looking at Ranma and seeing him frown at what she had said.

"So then why in hell did I come here to learn from you if ya can't teach me anything!" Ranma snapped at her." I came here to learn your damn style and now ya tell me I can't!"

"I didn't bring you her to teach you my style at all I brought you her to improve your control over your ki and teach you to improve your skills so that you can have a better chance against the nekoken then you have now."

Ranma had a confused look on his face at her reply scratching the top of his head. " Uhhh…I, don't get it? How can you teach me to have better ki control if we don't use the same kind of energy?"

" You just answered your own question, brat." She chuckled at the even more confused look that he had on his face now because of what she had just said. "Energy. That is the answer. True our to energies are not the same but they are still just that energy and they can be trained in pretty much the same way as each other."

Ranma lost the confused look and began to brighten at what she had said. So ok, he couldn't learn her style and probably none of her techniques but he could still improve his ki. That was ok with Ranma. It now made sense as to why she had been talking about maximizing ones own techniques.

"There is another reason as to why I am not going to teach you my style, brat." Looking at Genkai, Ranma waited for her to explain why? " You see, Ranma its obvious to me that you haven't ever tapped your Reiki ever, so this means that I would have to teach you how to tap your spirit energy first. That could take you about a five months to a year, just to awaken your reiki." Taking a breather and making sure that he was following what she was saying, she continued on with her explanation. " After that we would have to figure what kind of style of reiki that you belong to, that can take a week to figure out. Then I would have to devise a training style to get your reiki up to fight the Nekoken. That could take several years to get your reiki to where your ki is already."

Looking at the old woman " Sooo… That why ya ain't going ta' teach me your style is because I'll probably die, before I could master the style."

Nod.

Nodding to himself, Ranma just gave Genkai a curt nod and fell silent. That made a good point to the martial artist. Learning a style of fighting like reiki would take to long for Ranma to get up to where he could fight the cat-fist. So he have to focus on what he was already good in. Well when he mastered the cat-fist then he would have time to come here and learn how to use reiki. But, for now he have to make his ki even stronger.

Seeing that the boy understood her point, she nodded and continued on her way.

With nothing else to say they continued up the stairway, that which that lead them to Genkais' temple. For the next five minutes neither spoke nor made any move to talk. The two of them just continued on in silence for the rest of their journey.

Upon reaching to the top of the stairs Ranma got his first look at the place that he was going to be staying at for the next six-months of his life. It looked like any other temple that he had been to in his entire life. So he really couldn't see anything that was different from all of the other temples that he had been to.

"Come on, Brat." The sound of Genkai voice snapped Ranma out of his study of the temple an it grounds. Seeing his new sensei begin to move to the entrance of the temple he reshouldered his pack, he then followed her into the temple.

Taking off his shoes before entering the temple, he then he followed her inside.

"Follow me, I'll show you where you can put your pack and where you'll sleep here." Reaching into her pocket and pulling out her pocket watch and noticing that it was about one o'clock. Pocketing her watch she started to lead Ranma to where his temporary room would be. "After you put your pack up well get something to eat. Then I'll begin your training afterwards."

"Hai." Came Ranma quick response. Someone was going to teach him and he gets free food to boot. This was going to be great. This just so happens to be one of his greatest wishes. Maybe his life was about to get better.

Ranma should've learnt by now. That you should be careful for what you wish for.

_**oOoOo **_

**__**

Leaving Ranma alone in his room for the moment. Genkai went to contact someone. She headed straight to her room; upon entering her room she ignored everything except a purple compact.

Opening the compact she was greeted with a monitor and not a mirror. Where there should be foundation there was a buttons. This wasn't any ordinary compact but instead it was a spirit world communicator, which had been given to her from Koenma, The Prince of Spirit World.

He had given it to her after Yusuke had gone to the Demon World, so he and her could keep each other informed about what Urameshi was up to and incase if something like what Sensui had tried to do, so Koenma and she could get together and try and stop it before it gets out of hand.

Hitting a certain sequence of buttons, she waited for other side to pickup the other end.

"Koenma, here." the voice of the young prince of spirit world came over the connection.

The screen became all fuzzy then, it instantly became clear. Koenma looked nothing more then a toddler. With his big blue and had pink around the bottom of the hat that had the word Jr. on it in the middle of it. He had a big pacifier in his mouth sucking on it.

Raising an eyebrow at who was calling him. "Genkai? What the matter?"

"Koenma, we have a big problem," she stated.

Koenma eyes narrowed at that. If Genkai said they had a problem, they had a problem it probably would be better if he didn't know.

From the look on her face he sure as hell wasn't going to like this. Not, one damn bit.

**_oOoOo _**

**__**

"GET ME WHAT ON THAT LIST NOW, GEORGE! OR I'LL HAVE YOU TURNED INTO A PINYATA! AND GET ME BOTON! NOW! Koenma roared out at his blue assistant ogre. Throwing at him a list of something at the scared-stiff ogre. When George saw the paper leave his lord's hand, his hand blurred and snatched the paper out of the air and ran to comply with the yelled order.

He didn't know what had set Koenma off and, he didn't want to know what had set him off. All he knew was that he had been talking to Genkai then he hung up after talking to her then, he was ordered to fetch what was on this list and get Baton.

If it made the prince of the spirit world this upset then he didn't want to know what Genkai had told him. That was George thought as he fled the room as fast as possible.

Koenma sat at his desk trying to take a hold of the anger and rage that just wanted to be unleashed. All of it upon Genma Saotome and Happosai.

Oh yeah, he hadn't like what Genkai had told him at all.

_The Nekoken!_

That accursed technique was still around. But how? The Spirit world had spent countless years hunting for the manuscripts that had held the training of the Nekoken. They had thought that they had destroyed the last one fifty years ago.

But, it seemed that they had missed one.

Now there was someone that had been taught that damn technique.

After Genkai told him what was wrong, he had gone in shock that the Nekoken still existed.

She then asked him to get some technique scrolls that Spirit World had in its library. She had said that she was going to try and train the teenager that just finally awakened to the power of the cat-fist.

He had been skeptical that someone this day and age could tame that style but, Genkai then informed him just who had been taught.

Ranma Saotome.

He had immediately requested that boy's file. What he had read had shocked him more then finding out that the neko-ken still existed.

The life of Ranma Saotome was in one word, Chaotic. Never before had Koenma had seen such a weird life from a still living mortal. This life style was more suited for someone that was or had been a Spirit Detective.

Any normal person would've been dead already but, Ranma was still alive and kicking. After each challenge that he faced and over came, he would come out even stronger from it.

Ranma had faced countless martial artist of common to rare and even the strangest of styles. He had mastered or learnt the techniques of the style and beat the master of the style. He had dozen upon dozen rivals or Fiancée's. He was cursed several things by one was by Jusenkyo, another was 'May you live interesting times' and the Nekoken.

He had fought ki-dragons descendents, a demi-god, amazons and other cursed martial artist. He had survived it all.

No, he hadn't just survived, He had defeated them all.

After reading his file he decide that Genkai was right. This young man might to be able and tame the Nekoken, just like the other three did. If he did he could be an asset to Spirit World.

He then wrote down the entire name of every style and technique scroll that Genkai had wanted. After making sure that he had the right stuff written he then cancelled the communication link. Then order George to get the stuff that was written down on the paper and he wanted Botan here right away.

Glancing up at the clock seeing that it had been ten minutes already and neither Botan or where the scrolls on his desk yet.

He snarled at the slow arrival of Botan and George slowness at getting what he had wanted. He had wanted both things done immediately.

"WHERE ARE THE THINGS THAT I WANTED GEORGE AND WHERE THE HELL IS BOTAN!" he roared out.

Why was it so hard to get good help?

**_oOoOo _**

**__**

Lunch hadn't been a big affair at the temple and, Ranma had learnt that only two people lived here at the temple. One was obviously was Genkai the other was another pupil of hers.

Her name was Yukina. She had light sea green hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her eyes were a deep red, Ranma in his entire life had never seen a pair of eyes that where a red before. Also she wore a light blue kimono. She was no taller then his girl form. Which he so far hadn't told Genkai yet that he had a Jusenkyo Curse yet. But he had this feeling that she already knew about it. He would have to deal with that later.

Yukina apparently was learning healing techniques under Genkai for the past four-months. But, there was something about her ki that Ranma couldn't place but there was something strange about her energy. It felt like ice? Hell it felt even colder when he was using the soul of ice.

He would have to ask her about that later. Right now, Ranma had more important things to worry about; he was facing Genkai in her dojo. It was a little bigger then the one at the Tendo's.

"Ok brat, I want you to attack me with all that you got. Don't hold back anything." Genkai told him. "When your ready to attack then Attack!"

Hearing that Ranma fell into a stance that gave him the ability to shift from attack to defense easily. Ranma had learnt a lesson from both Happosai and Cologne, no matter how old someone was don't count them out yet.

After all the fights that he had with those two old farts, he sure as hell learnt that lesson well. Mentally Ranma prepare himself to fight his new sensei if he was going to fight either one of those two.

Genkai on the other hand didn't change how she was standing, with both of her arms behind her back looking as if she was absolutely bored. Ranma looked on, waiting for her to take a combat stance.

Standing there for a while, Genkai was getting tired of waiting to see what the hell brat was going to do but, it appeared that he was going to stand the fuck right there and not move a fucking muscle. /_What was he waiting for! Hmmm… was he waiting for her to attack… that could be it but…Nahhh… that couldn't be it? I told him to attack when he was ready. Why would he wait/ _She quickly thought about what she already new a bout her new student. /_Let's see? He 17 years old, from what he said he's mastered over 20 different styles and is a Grand Master of 9 already and he about at the stage of mastery of his main style of fighting Anything Goes Martial Arts. He's fought a ki-dragon, a phoenix and two martial arts master and won against them all. Ready… that it/_ He wasn't waiting for her to attack but what was taking him so long then. Was he waiting for her to make the first move or was he waiting for her to give him a sign that she was ready.

"Hey Brat! If your waiting for me to get ready then I am already!" she called out to Ranma.

"Ya' better take a stance Grandma or you'll pay for it, if you don't!"

_Snort…_

"I don't need to get serious to fight a weakling, brat!" she taunted.

Hearing Genkai taunt Ranma blurred forward intent on making her pay for dismissing his skill. Charging forward and sending a right punch aimed at her head. But at the last second he changes from a punch to a left kick. Genkai leaned her head back so that the kick missed her by a hair with. Trying again he tried throwing a couple of punches, which she backhanded them away as if she was swatting at some pesky fly. That just mad Ranma even angrier, it was as if she was mocking his skill. Finally deciding to go all out. Ranma became a blur of punches and kicks. Which all of them Genkai blocked or dodge them by a hair width each time?

Jumping back to get some room to think. Ranma realized that even top speed without the chestnut fist he wasn't fast enough to hit the old woman. Fine then he was going to have to pull out the big guns.

"That's it, Brat?" said old woman asked with an eyebrow rose in question as well.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm his temper. He, unlike Akane knew that no martial artist let there anger control them they controlled their anger. Reining in his temper, Ranma then began to draw upon his ki. Bringing his confidence fueled ki to bear. He then brought that energy to his cupped hands forming it into a ball of energy that was the size of a basketball. He trusted his hands forward, with a load cry of!

"MOUKO TAKABISHA!"

The golden-white blast of confidence fueled ki; the ki blasted straight from his cupped hands and flew straight ahead at Genkai.

Genkai finally changed her stance. Shifting into a stance that Ranma didn't recognized. She raised both of her hands and caught the ki-blast. That rights CAUGHT IT! Ranma was staring in shock never before had he seen anyone catches a ki-blast before. Especially his! He just couldn't believe it. Even though it was staring him straight in the face. Then what happened next really made Ranma mouth drop open in shock, as he stared at what was happening?

Slowly his ki-blast was starting to shrink, believing that the power in his blast was weaking and was about to dissipate. He instead got the shock of a lifetime. Instead of seeing the old woman that was his sensei, it was a young woman with bright pink hair, that she had to be about in her early twenties was standing where his sensei had just been! What the hell was going on here? Ranma didn't have any time to think on what was happening, because of a flash of light then feeling himself become weightless then hitting something hard then falling onto his face, could stop anyone from thinking for a while.

Still staring in shock Ranma was unable to dodge the young woman's attack. Thrusting her hands forwards with a cry of something a blast of light exploded from her hands so fast that Ranma didn't see what happened.

"Reikou Kyou Hanshou!" (Spirit Light Mirror Anti-clash)

KABOOMMMM!

Next thing Ranma knew was that he was flying through the air and crashing into the wall of the dojo with his back and falling face first to the floor with a thud. Rolling onto his back Ranma grabbed his chest with both of his arms couldn't believe how much that blast had hurt. It hurt worse then getting hit by one of Ryoga's Shishi Hakudan. Moving himself into a crouch, still holding his chest Ranma turned around to face the young woman instead there was Genkai.

What the FUCK!

"What the… that girl…you…WHAT THE HELL?"

"Heh, heh, heh, ha, Hahahahahaha…" Genkai chuckled then she roared out in laughter at the confused expression on Ranmas face. She rarely had been able to laugh this hard in years. Seeing the confused look that was on poor Ranma's face was absolutely hilarious, she couldn't help herself.

Seeing his sensei laughing at him, made Ranma lose his temper. "WHAT SO DAMN FUNNY AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU AND THAT YOUNG GIRL GO!" he roared out.

Getting her laughter under control Genkai looked at her new pupil. " Heh… It simple brat that young girl that was me."

Ranma stared in confusion trying to figure out how that this old woman was somehow that young woman that had just blasted him into the dojo wall. It had to be impossible. No way that could happen! There was no way that this old ghoul had somehow become a hot looking twenty-something, then go back to being a ghoul.

"Yeah…right. Tell me how you went form looking old to young then back to old, in a instance?" Ranma questioned.

Looking at the boy that was laying in the indent of her dojo wall. Seeing his curious as well as his disbelieving look that he was staring at her with. She sighed to herself, it seemed that she was going to have to explain what had just happen. "Listen Ranma that young girl was I." Seeing his confused stare that he was directing at her she elaborated, " When one use the Spirit Wave at full power, the cells of the person regenerate back to when the user was at their peak. Me, I was a twenty some young woman. My student Yusuke, is right now so when he looks as old as me and when he use the Spirit Wave at full power he to well temporarily regress in age to when he was at the peak of his own power which just happens to be now. So you understand."

Ranma just stared. He couldn't believe that such a technique existed. He had to learn how to do it as well. But, before he could get a full ideal on how to get Genkai to teach him this spirit wave, he recalled that he couldn't learn any of her techniques. Sighing in disappointment at losing of such an awesome technique. He forced himself to stand up, while giving grandma a nod of his head showing that he had understood what she had said. But, something was bothering him. Looking up at Genkai he had to know what the hell she did to his ki-blast? It looked as though she had put it in a sink and pulled the plug and it went down the drain? What has she done, anyways?

"Hey Granny? What the hell did you do to my ki-blast and what the hell was that blast that you sent at me?" Ranma questioned her.

"That blast was just your own blast that I sent at you."

"Huh? Wait I thought that you used Reiki not Ki. Plus that was not my ki-blast, no way! That felt like a Prefect Shishi Hakudan!"

Nodding to herself Genkai, understood as to why he was so confused about as to why the blast that she sent at him was more powerful then the blast that he had sent at her.

"Listen the attack that I used is called _Reikou Kyou Hanshou _or as it is also known as the Spirit Light Mirror Anti-clash. When I use this technique I absorb my opponents own spirit energy and convert it into my own then I fire the energy right back at them. In other words I shot your own ki-blast right back at you." She explained to him.

Ranma looked at her still in confusion. That couldn't be right. He had used ki not reiki so how the hell could she have absorbed his blast then sends it right back at him more powerful then what he had used? " I don't get it? How the hell did you use my ki, and then fire it back more powerful then what I used if you can't use ki in the first place. But reiki instead?" he had to know what she had done.

Looking at the young man, a spark of pride flashed through her eyes. He was a smart one, but it seemed that when it came to fighting or techniques he was a genius hell, maybe he was a prodigy. "You're right I didn't use ki I used reiki instead." She responded. She watched as the confusion on Ranma face becomes even more pronounced. It seemed that her response had made him even more confused then what he had been before. Good! That meant that he was willing to understand the techniques that he couldn't use himself. This was important that he be willing to that to learn about any thing that could help him in his quest to master the nekoken.

Staring at his sensei as if she was crazy, how the hell could that be possible? "What the hell do you mean ' I didn't use Ki but, Reiki instead' how the hell is that possible when you said that you sent my ki-blast back at me." Ranma stated.

Throwing his hands up in frustration at what the old lady was saying to him it wasn't making any damn sense. "Would you make up your damn mind and, tell me what the hell you just did!" Ranma snapped at his sensei.

Her eyes narrowed at his tone he was beginning to piss her off. Trying to keep control of her self and not go a head and beat him to death. Breathing in her nose and letting it out of her mouth, she then tried to explain to what had happen with out beating him to death or do what she had done to Suzuki (The one that gave Kuwabara the experimental sword and Kurama the potion that would change him back into Youko Kurama). "Listen up, I'm going to explain this just this once."

Ranma gave her a curt nod.

"Ok, what I did was like I said before that I just blasted you with your own ki-blast back at you. But, the reason to why it was more powerful was that I sent it back at you as a reiki-blast."

"Uhhh...um…how could you do that? How could you just change ki into reiki just like that?"

"Heh… your wrong I didn't just turn your ki into reiki." Seeing Ranma about to open his mouth to ask yet another question she cut him off and continued on with her explanation." And before you interrupt… what I mean is that I first absorb your ki into myself, after I did that I then transformed that ki into reiki. Yes, this is possible. But, for users like me if I did this with my own ki it would become a suicide attack. But using the ki in your blast I was able to do that without wasting any of my ki or reiki." (This is what Yusuke had done against Sazaku of the Saint beast that he had fought against. That is also why he almost died then. He had transformed all of his ki into reiki to win.)

Ranma just stared.

He was in shock. A technique like that could make energy user energy based attacks useless in an instant. While the HAPPO-FIVE-YEN SATSU which absorbed a person battle aura but it could only be trained to someone when they're still a child But, this technique could be taught to an adult as well as a child.)

With an ability to absorb your opponent's own energy and send it right back without wasting any of your own power was inconceivable to Ranma. With a technique like that no energy attack could be used against you if you could absorb it into yourself and use it to fuel your own attacks. But, if it turned ki-attacks into reiki, then that meant that it was a reiki-based attack. So… that probably meant that he a ki-user couldn't learn how to do that either.

_Sigh_… that probably meant that he couldn't use it. /_Damn it! Their goes another technique that I can't learn. Its so damn stupid that I can't learn it because it a reiki based technique and not a ki based technique._ /

Grumbling to him self about the unfairness that was suddenly happening to him in the past two days. All of these great techniques where showing up right in front of him and all of them where awesome techniques. They all had come from the same person, Genkai. The problem was that all of the techniques that he had seen done by Genkai and he was unable to even learn one of those techniques, because he couldn't use the right kind of energy for them.

Hearing Genkai voice snapped Ranma out of his pity.

"Anyways Brat, since you now know what I did, lets finish the fight that we where having." With that said Genkai blurred forward and appeared right in front of Ranma.

With no warning, to Genkai surprise attack Ranma was unable to raise any kind of defense to defend him self with. So when Genkai began to rain down blow after blows in what appeared to be an Amauguriken style of attack. Ranma ended up receiving forty hits to his chest, twenty to his stomach, thirty to the head and ten to each arm and leg and she ended it with a powerful kick to his mid section. So it was no surprised that Ranma was sent flying yet again.

FWOOOSH

CRACK

Once more Ranma had another meeting with the wall of the dojo. It seemed that Ranma just had to meet it once again.

THUMP!

Then followed by kissing the floor.

Picking himself up and off of the dojo floor Ranma, instantly he rolled to the right dodging an incoming attack, and it appeared that he had just done it, just in the nick of time to. He had just dodged a small blast of reiki that Genkai had just shot at him.

Pain laced up from his chest biting down on the inside of his cheek, to stop himself from crying out in pain. Damn that fucking hurt! Quickly running his hand over his chest to see if he had broken or cracked any of his ribs, finding no broken bones or any indication that he had a cracked rib, so that meant that his chest had received a pounding that was greater then the usual.

Maybe Ryoga had the right ideal about learning the breaking point. He would have to remember to put himself through the breaking point training himself but at a later date. He had a fight to finish.

Taking a stance Ranma began to draw upon his ki, He had just recently figured out this technique, he hadn't had any chance to use it in Nerima. But, because of the beating that he was receiving at the hands of Genkai, Ranma was more then temped to try it out here and maybe it could help turn the tide.

Releasing an inaudible breath he then called out his technique. "SPLITTING CAT HAIR!" as he called out his technique Ranma began to run forward his technique then began to take shape. Suddenly after images of Ranma began to appear one then two, then three and four appeared. Soon there was five Ranmas. Each appears too be as solid as the real one. Then all five of the Ranma's began to run about. They where jumping on the ceiling, running around Genkai and flipping about at speeds that made them blur. Then as one they attacked Genkai.

Raising an eyebrow at what the boy and his afterimages where doing, he was trying to confuse her with his illusion then attack her while she was confused. It was a good tactic but she had ways for dealing with situation like this. Smirking to herself, Genkai waited to put this little boy back in his place. He thinks that a technique this pathetic thing would defeat her. Yeah right, she snorted mentally to herself. She just had to wait for him to come at her then she would but the moron back in his place.

One Ranma came at Genkai and sent a kick at her head, Genkai leaned her head back and the kick missed. Another one tried a series of punches, which Genkai weaved through them then twisted around the Ranma that had just attacked her. This cause the two images that where coming from both sides, and it caused the two illusions to collide and dispel both of them. Two Ranmas gone and only three left to go.

With the three Ranma now in front of her, she did a couple of back flips to make some room. Once she landed the remaining Ranma split up and each came at her from different direction. One was coming from a diagonal left, one coming from a diagonal right and one was charging head on.

It was time to finally put this child back in his place.

Taking a stance and bringing her left hand to grasp her right wrist and making a fist with her right. Then she focused her spirit energy into her fist. When the energy was at it limit she trusted only her right fist forward.

Seeing her right hand glowing, Ranma prepared to dodge the blast that he was expecting from the old woman. He was sort of right about an energy attack.

"SHOT GUN!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG!

Sorta right, meant jack shit if said blast was fifty plus blue blurs of pain.

Instead of one big blast of energy that Ranma had been expecting it was about fifty blasts of energy no bigger then a size of softball. Each where a blur even to Ranma's eyes.

The blasts destroyed the remaining clones and sent Ranma to the wall of the dojo for a third time. Ranma barely had time for both of his eyes to pop out of their sockets as he crashed into the wall and as more blast kept on pounding into him.

Luckily for him the pain knocked him out about half of the way trough the attack. Unfortunately for Ranma he would fell the rest of the attack when he would a wake.

**_oOoOo _**

**__**

_SPLASH!_

Ice cold water was Ranma lest favorite way to wake up. Because a familiar feeling as fallowed it his Jusenkyo Curse was activated. Wiping off the water from her face, Ranma opened her eyes.

_/ W-What happened… the last thing that I remember was that I was fighting grandma? What happened/ _Focusing on the last few minutes of the fight Ranma was able to recall Genkai last attack. /I _lost. But, Damn… that was some attack. Shotgun, indeed."/_

Cracking her eyes open Ranma saw the person that just kicked her ass and as to why he was now a she. Standing over her was Genkai, holding an empty bucket. Said bucket had probably was where the ice cold water came from.

Looking at her new sensei Ranma noticed that she was looking at him. The stern no nonsense look that she was giving him he had a feeling that she was going to like what she was going to say.

"So when where you going to tell me, that you had a Jusenkyo curse?" came the question.

"Ughhh…" Ranma groaned out.

"Very articulate brat, but as I said before, when where you going to tell me… hmmm?"

"Ugh… I dunno."

Snort " is their anything else that I should know about before I start your training?" she questioned.

" Beside, my curse and the Nekoken, nope nothing else that you don't already know about."

Looking at the moron that was still laying in the puddle of water from his wake up call Genkai snorted again "Good, because if it isn't then the beating that I just gave you will look like nothing to compare what I will give if you're lying to me." she stated all the while staring Ranma straight in the eye and giving him a look that promised pain.

_Gulp _

"As far as I know, yeah that it. But, knowing my old man their still even more then even I know about." Ranma replied.

Holding his gaze a little longer Genkai gave a slight nod of her head. "Ok, then it time for me to explain to you what where going to do for the rest of the day." Now that I have a better understanding of what your able to do, I know where to start your training."

Genkai walked over to a closet was and opening the closet and removed a couple things from it then gentle kicked the door close. Moving to back to Ranma she placed two things down. They both where, the very same. They where a block of wood with what appeared to be the top half a spear tip pointing out of the top.

"Come here brat" she called to him.

Standing up and getting out of the puddle of water, Ranma started to move to where Genkai was but stop immediately. Beside the initial bout of pain when he woke up there was nothing else? A confused look appeared on Ranma face as he tried to figure out why he was healed. He never healed this fast. Recalling what Genkai had done at the hospital. " Hey Granny?"

"What, Brat" came her reply?

"Did ya, heal me?"

"Yes."

Scratching at the base of his pigtail while having a sheepish look on his face "Thanks."

Waving off the gratitude to what she had done. "Now that we got that out of the way. Get over here."

Walking the little way to where reiki master was standing behind one of the spiked wood block. Coming to stand right before her and spike.

Pointing to the spike "So what is this thing for?" Ranma questioned.

"This is where your training begins."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion at the statement, Genkai had just given. So Ranma response was understandable. "Uhhh… what?"

Repeating herself " I said; this is where your training begins, brat."

"How can having a… spike stuck in a block of wood be training?"

Giving an annoyed huff " If you would keep that thing you call a mouth shut and I will explain, Brat!" she snapped. " Now then, as for how this is going to used. This is going to be an exercise for your ki." Looking at her student, seeing that he was focusing on what he was paying attention to what she was saying." Now then, watch what I'm going to do. Because this is what you're going to do."

Placing her right index finger on the tip of the spike, she made a little ball of spirit energy appear at the tip of her finger. Once she had enough energy gathered, she then did a handstand only on her right index finger, doing her one finger handstand with only a little bit of energy from keeping her hand from being skewered by the spike. She placed her left behind her back, then made the four remaining fingers on her right hand and made a fist.

Moving her head so that she could see Ranma, who was looking down at her hand and watching her. "This is what you need to do. So go over to the other spike and do this. Now get to it.," she ordered.

Moving over to the second one. He then placed his right index finger on the tip like Genkai, he then focused his ki to his right hand instead of like what Genkai had only having a small ball of energy, he had a his whole right hand covered in his ki.

Before Ranma could try to do it over again Genkai spoke to him. "That good enough for now brat. Now get into the position that I'm in."

Figuring that Genkai knew what she was doing, he did as she told him to. Giving a slight jump he positioned himself so that he was only standing on his right index finger just like Genkai. He was a little wobbly but, all right.

Looking at Ranma, Genkai noticed that he was well balance far better then Yusuke had been when he had first done this. "Ok, that good. Now well hold this position for the next twelve hours."

"WHAT!"

_One hour later…_

"Huff…huff… pant…" For the past hour Ranma had stayed in this one finger-handstand position, using his ki to keep himself from skewering his hand on the spike. At the rate that he was burning his ki it wouldn't be much longer till he ran out of ki. He couldn't last for another eleven hours, he had to do something. But, what/_ Think Ranma…come on think… what I'm doing wrong/_ Turning his head to the side he saw Genkai doing the same thing that he was but, she wasn't even sweating yet. Staring at Genkai trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. He stared at the hand that she was using to keep her up with.

/_Let's see what is she doing that I'm not doing? Ok, lets see I have to stay like this for twelve hours. But it's only been one hour and, I am nearly drained. Granny isn't even winded yet. What wrong/ _Then Ranma noticed that the energy Genkai was using was smaller then when she started. /_That it! This isn't about building one ki, it about controlling the rate that you expended it. /_

Closing his eyes Ranma began to focus on using less ki and using just enough to keep him up right.

Slowly the ki that was surrounding his hand began to get a little smaller and a little thicker. Then what it had been for the past hour?

Looking on from her spot Genkai smiled slightly, he had already figured out the point of this exercise.

It wasn't about using huge amount of energy; it was about using just enough to get the job done.

_Forty-five minutes later…_

THUMP!

That was the sound of the Heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts hitting the floor of Genkai dojo floor.

"Puff…puff… huff…" After staying up for forty-five minutes on the spike, Ranma had finally reached his limit.

_Thump._

Getting off of her spike, Genkai moved over to the downed martial artist. The boy had lasted for almost two hours strait with out falling. He had done a good job for the first time. "Alright, brat. Get up! We're not finished yet with today's training. So get up!"

"Come on …Granny, Give m-me a brake." came the tired martial artist plea.

Snort, "I knew it. I knew that you couldn't handle real training. Well if you don't want to train for real, then head back to Nerima and do all of those kid exercises that you been doing so far. Go ahead and be destroyed by the Nekoken.," snapped Genkai.

Ranma froze at Genkai words. She had just called all of the training that he had endured as kiddy stuff? The torment that he had endured because of his pops crazy training ideals that had nearly killed countless times. That was kiddy stuff? All of the opponents that had tried to kill him or marry and tons of things from ghosts, phoenix people and human-animal hybrids (The Musk people) all of those things that he had defeated. She was mocking him, calling him weak and unable to handle her training. Hell no!

Forcing himself up Ranma stood up and face the old woman that called him weak. "What's Next?" he asked.

Genkai just smirked a smirk that held an untold amount of pain for the Saotome child.

Seeing her smile it made Ranma wonder if he should've kept his mouth shut and walk away. It made him think of a Cologne mixed with his old man and Nabiki.

"This way Brat." Genkai turned and started to walk out of the dojo.

Shrugging of the weird feeling that he had, he moved to follow his new sensei to where ever she was taking him.

He just hoped that he was going to survived what ever the hell the old woman had in store for him.

**_oOoOo _**

(The End...For Now)

_**Author Notes:**_

To those that reviewed thanks. Plus I would like to have one or two more betas to help with checking my grammar and giving me some ideals as to how to improve my stories.

Ok… I've been asked what I mean when I talk about Ki and Reiki. Well here is my definitions of the two and Charka.

**Ki- **Ki is known as life force. This is the energy that is generated by the body. This is also what gives people the strength to do stuff .This means that it is the energy that one use everyday from picking up a box full of stuff to walking around. Also the healthier and the better shape that one in their ki will grow even stronger. That why we see in DBZ Gohan, Goku, Krillen are always training their bodies.

**Reiki-** Reiki or Spirit Energy. This is the energy that is generated by one own soul. This gives people special abilities, such as the ability to see ghost and to touch them and attack them. This energy while far more powerful then ki, it isn't as easy to train. One must take a much hasher training regimen, one must meditate in harsh environments, facing death is another way for someone to increase their spirit power. Such is what happened in Shaman King. When Ren came back from the brink of death his Spirit Power had increased immensely.

This also brings up another power source **_Charka. _**

**Charka-** Charka is the combination of two different sources of power that are merge or fused together to form a new source of power. The different sources are Stamina and Spiritual. These sources are ki and reiki these power are fused together. The new power gets a mix of how fast ki can be increased and the greater power of spirit power.

This is more or less a easy definition of these sources of power but, it is an a way that helps to understand the different sources of power.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers; I Do not own Ranma ½, Street Fighter, Fatal Fury, Tenjou Tenge and Yuyu Hakusho.

The Fighting Spirit

Chap 3**- Training!!! Part One!!!**

By: Platinum Man

"Hai" -Talking

_Hai_ -Thinking

Summary: Ranma has reached Genkai temple. He now begins his training under the creator of the Spirit Wave fighting style. While Ranma be able to handle Genkai training methods and what was it that she had requested from Koenma.

_**0/0/0/0**_

"Alright, brat. Get up! We're not finished yet with today's training. So get up!"

"Come on …Granny, give m-me a brake," came the tired… martial artist plea.

**_Snort,_** "I knew it. I knew that you couldn't handle real training. Well if you don't want to train for real, then head back to Nerima and do all of those exercises that you've been doing. Go ahead and be destroyed by the Nekoken," snapped Genkai.

Ranma froze at Genkai words. She had just called all of the training that he had endured …as 'kiddy stuff'? The torment that he had endured because of his Pops crazy training ideals that had nearly killed countless times. That was kiddy stuff? All of the opponents that had tried to kill or marry him and tons of strange things ranging from ghosts, phoenix people and human/animal hybrids (The Musk people)… all of those things that he had defeated. She was mocking him, calling him weak and unable to handle her training. Hell no!

Forcing himself up Ranma stood up and face the old woman that called him weak. "What's Next?" he asked.

Genkai just smirked a smirk that held an untold amount of pain for the Saotome child.

Seeing her smile it made Ranma wonder if he should've kept his mouth shut and walk away. It made him think of Cologne mixed with his old man and Nabiki.

"This way Brat." Genkai turned and started to walk out of the dojo.

Shrugging of the weird feeling that he had, he moved to follow his new sensei to where ever she was taking him.

He just hoped that he was going to survive what ever the hell the old woman had in store for him.

Fallowing the old lady that was training him. Moving out of the dojo and outside to some shed. Watching as Genkai open the shed then entered it then came back out a few seconds later carrying two ball-and-chains.

Bringing the pair of shackles to him then dropping them to the floor. Pointing at the shackles. "Put them on."

"Huh?" came Ranma reply.

A look of irritation flashed across Genkai face. "I said' Put Them ON' NOW " she snapped.

Looking down at balls and chains, Ranma mind flashed back to the time that his old man had done this to him. But instead of having two he had only used one, hand had him perform jump kicks all the while having one of his legs shackled to a ball and chain.

Mentally giving him self a shrug, if this was supposed to be a part of his training Ranma figured that he should at least try it. One thing Ranma could see that it was already better then his old mans way of training already. Genma Saotome had figured that it would work best if there had been only one but, the Granny here wanted to do something similar Ranma guessed but at least Genkai wanted the weight to be evenly balanced. With that in mind, Ranma bent down and shackled himself to the chains.

_Click, Click!_

"Alright, so now what?" Ranma asked as he finished chaining himself up.

"Follow me…" with that Genkai turned around and began to run to the forest while calling back at Ranma "…And while you're at it try to keep up, Brat."

Seeing his new sensei running Ranma did the same… somewhat.

Because of the weight of the ball and chains, it threw off Ranma's balance and Ranma fell face first to the solid earth below.

THUD

"WHAT THE MATTER, BRAT? I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU WHERE THIS WEAK!" Genkai shouted from the edge of the forest at the downed Ranma.

"Grrr…" Growling to himself Ranma pushed himself up and began to move toward Genkai.

Unlike the last time where Ranma had tried to run from the start. This time Ranma began to walk. With each step he was getting a feeling on how much effort was taken in to walking, once he figured this out he then could try to jog with the extra weight.

From the where she was standing Genkai let herself a small smile. Once more the boy was showing how smart he could be if he thought stuff through first, instead of just acting on instinct.

From Tofu, Genkai had gotten a good impression of Ranma attitude and reactions to stuff. Ranma's biggest flaw was that he didn't think things through he just acts on instinct to all situations. From what she had seen form the boy and how his father and his reactions to Ranma coming to train under her. It gave her the impression that was how he had raised Ranma to do as he was told and not to think for himself but to let his father do all the thinking for him.

Pushing those thoughts a side for now, she focused her attention onto the sex-changing martial artist. The boy was already jogging to where she was. _ The brat, has gotten his balance figured out this much already? I wonder how far he can go in these next six months?_

Waiting until Ranma was about three-quarters of the way to her, she then turned back around and began to move and keep the distance that was between them the same. "Come on you WEAKLING! And move your ass." She called back to Ranma.

"Grrr… " Hearing Genkai insult him again Ranma pushed himself even harder. Already this was vary taxing on his body, his body had already exhausted nearly all of it ki reserves. So trying to move with this much weight and as tired as he was, he was just barley able to keep up the pace that he was at.

But their was one thing that Ranma would never let anyone get away with was calling him a weakling. Genkai better hope that he doesn't catcher, because if he did then pain was in her future. A lot of _Pain_.

_**0/0/0/0**_

_An hour and a half later…present time…_

The wind washed across her face. The speed that she was flying was as fast as her oar could take her that was safe so she wouldn't lose her precious cargo. She had been sent to deliver.

The Grim Reaper known as Botan. For all of the time she had worked for the prince of spirit world she has never seen him as freaked as he had been. Just before he had sent her to deliver this item to Genkai as fast as she could.

Seeing the Reiki master temple she began her decent.

Landing softly on the ground not making a sound, Botan looked the temple over. It was as it had been since the first time that she had been here with Yusuke.

Making sure that the package that she had been ordered by Koenma, to deliver to Genkai. She wonders why that she was to receive this as soon as possible. Shrugging the thought away she had just to deliver it then she was done and she could go back to spirit world.

All that bother her was the fact that if she lost this, she would be spanked a thousand times. Shuddering at the thought that she would be punished that severely made her unconsciously tighten her hold on the box, which she had been sent to deliver.

Moving up to the entrance of Genkai temple, Botan gave a couple of raps to the door of the temple then waited for Genkai or Yukina.

Nothing a first happened but soon the sound of gentle footsteps could be heard. Then the door slid open, reveling the young ice demoness, Yukina.

Blinking at the appearance of the Grim Reaper. "Botan-chan, what are you doing here?" she asked while she singled for here to come in. It was rare for Botan to show up here at Genkai's. Since Yusuke went to the demon world, she rarely ever saw the River Styx Guide.

Happily smiling at Yukina and nodding her thanks she entered the temple while replying to the ice demoness question. "Hi Yukina, I here just to deliver something to Genkai. Where is she?"

Blinking at that. "Well… she should be back soon… I think?"

"Where did she go?" Botan asked. Irritated that the person that she was she to see wasn't present.

"She is out with Ranma-kun."

Blink " Who, Ranma?"

"He Genkai-sensei new student."

"When did Genkai get a new student?" Botan asked. This was new, from what she had heard after Sensui; Genkai wasn't going to take any more students on?

Botan's curiosity began to rise, if there was thing that Botan had it was an extreme curiosity that was like a cat that she sometime looked like. If Genkai had a new student, then maybe it was the reason as to why Koenma was the reason that he had been insistent that she gets what as stored in the box that she had been sent to deliver was a part of this.

She would have to investigate this.

"Two days ago. Sensei went to check something out for a friend of hers. It at the time I didn't know it but she went to take a look at Ranma-kun and see what was wrong with his life force. So to help him he came her to be her student to fix what was wrong with his ki," she replied.

Blink; blink

"Wow… that's… ummm… I don't know what to say about that?"

"Yes, I know." looking at Botan "would you like some tea I was just about to have some myself. It would help to pass the time until Genkai-sensei returns with Ranma-kun" Yukina asked.

"Yes, that sounds great. It would help to relax me. Koenma-sama was insistent that I make sure that Genkai receives this box." lifting up the box slightly to emphasis her point.

Looking at the box that Botan was holding it looked just like some old wooden box? She sensed some spirit energy was coating the box. She briefly wonder what was inside that was so important that Botan had to make sure that sensei received it. Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment, it didn't concern her.

"Sooo… Botan-chan, have you heard anything about Yusuke?"

"Well…" so the thoughts about the box temporarily fled form the thoughts of both girls, as the conversation turned to the estranged Spirit Detective.

_Sometime later…_

Botan and Yukina had been talking to each other for the past half hour. The conversation ranging from what Yusuke was doing, Kuwabara, and boys in general.

Looking at the clock on the wall Botan seeing how long it had been since they started their conversation. "So Yukina-chan, how much longer do you think it's going to before Genkai-san get back?"

Blinking at the question Yukina glanced at the clock and did some quick addition to figure out how long sensei had been gone. "W-well… Sensei and Ranma-kun have been gone for about two hours sooo… they should be back soon… I think."

As if summoned by Yukina the sound of talking reached the chatting girls. Looking at the screens that the voices where coming from. Began to get closer. Returning her gaze to Yukina.

_Blink_

"Well that weird."

The screen open revealing the sources of the voices. Two people standing in the doorway. To Botan one of the two in the door way was familiar the other she had no clue who the young man was but one thought appeared as she caught a good look at the young man.

'_He 's hot!'_

_**0/0/0/0**_

The old woman was insane. That was the only way to Ranma was able to describe Genkai at this vary moment. With no time to regain any strength after burning off all of his ki from that ki-controlling exercise, she then had him running with a pair of ball-and-chain attach to each leg, each weighing about five hundred pounds a piece. After he had been shackled to the insanely heave steal balls, he was running through a forest, weaving around the trees and dodging the braches that where low enough to smack him across his body. Which he did barley half of the time he was able to do, because of the weights that he was dragging behind.

After running through the forest for how long Ranma had no clue, they came across a beach; he then had to run across the sandy beach still with the chains connected.

Running across sand was normally a difficult thing, but with the chains and ball made running across the beach ten times harder. Finishing running across the beach, then they ran once more through the forest for just a couple of minutes they the came to a small mountain. (The same one that Genkai and Yusuke jumped up for his training before the dark tournament.) They ran along the edge of the mountain, then they head right back into the forest, once again he was running, dodging and weaving through the forest. Making several turns and running in different directions still not leaving the forest.

Continuing through the forest for some time they came back out at the temple, where they had started.

Genkai came to a stop and raised her hand with her pointer finger beckoned Ranma forward. Ranma dragged himself toward Genkai, huffing and puffing all the while. His silk Chinese shirt was completely drenched in his sweat making the silk become like a second skin.

Genkai began to take in his exhausted appearance. She just stared at him for a while saying nothing at all.

"_Huff… puffs…_What's … next?" Ranma asked. Even though Ranma wanted nothing more then go lay done and take a brake, he wasn't going to let the old woman mock all that he had endure through out his life again.

On the outside Genkai's expression didn't so much change even a little bit. But on the inside_ Good. The brat still wanting to continue on, that the kind of attitude if he's going to have if he wants to get through these next six months of training.' _her thoughts held a tone of pride at Ranma actions. But that wouldn't stop her from pushing him to his utmost limits and beyond. Genkai felt a familiar presence in her temple. So she was finally here.

"Next is you take off the shackles and put the those back in the shed for now," she said while pointing at the balls-and-chains hooked up to him.

Keeping his expression neutral but on the inside Ranma was doing back flips, at finally having those stupid things off. Reaching down and undoing the shackles and freeing his legs Ranma then picked up the pair of five hundred pound balls and chains, then carried them to the shed and stored them away. Walking back to Genkai upon reaching her, she told him to fallow her.

Genkai led the way to the dinner table in the temple. Opening the sliding door there was two people sitting there and having tea. Ranma immediately recognized Yukina but the other one who had light blue hair and wore a pink kimono stared at him with a look that he had seen many times sent his way from his fiancées and the girls at school. Ranma unconsciously began to take a couple of steps back. Whenever he got that look it was nothing but trouble for him.

_**-**_

The four stared at each other for a few moments before Botan broke the silence by introducing herself to Ranma.

"Hi I'm Botan, you must be Ranma. Genkai new student.'' she said cheerfully.

Ranma was taken back by her cheerful personality. " Yeah… I am Ranma... nice ta meet cha Botan."

Giving him a smile she turned to Genkai and stood up, moving over to Genkai she held out the box to the Reiki Master. "Koenma-sama said to deliver this to you."

Taking the box from Botan hands and giving a look at the box that Koenma had sent to her. The box wasn't anything special, it looked as if it was just some plain old box. It was no bigger then a foot long and about eight inches wide and about ten inches tall. To anyone it was nothing special. But Genkai could feel the spirit energy surrounding the box; it was a seal to make sure that no one opened it unless it was for the person that was supposed to receive it. She and Koenma had sent items of importance to each other before this way, so she would have no problems opening the box.

Looking at Botan she said "Tell Koenma thanks for me."

"Of course." Botan said with a smile on her face.

"I would like to spend some more time chatting with you Botan but I have a stupid idiot to train so you can come back later when I don't have to baby-sit this idiot. And we can catch up." she told the Grim Reaper.

Botan became even more cheerful at that. With her duties as the grim reaper and with Genkai busy training Yukina and now with Ranma she will be seriously busy. It was rare that they could sit down and talk with each other. "Of course, but I have to go any ways Koenma-sama wanted me right back after I delivered the box to you. So maybe when I have some free time I stop by we can catch up." turning her gaze with an intense look on her face, " and next time me and Ranma could meet each other more properly." She said suggestively to the pig-tailed martial artist.

Ranma twitched at the tone of Botan voice. "Err…yeah, some other time." Ranma said nervously. This was just his luck, not even a full day from Nerima and the fiancée's and he had a new girl hitting on him. What god had pissed off in a previous life?

Botan just kept smiling at him in a way he really didn't like. Finally she stopped and turns to face Yukina. " I wish I could stay longer with you Yukina but work calls." she informed her friend.

Yukina got up and walked over to Botan and gave her friend a hug. "It alright Botan. While just have to finish our chat later, ok.'' she said as she pulled back so she could see her friends face.

"Of course." She said with a smile. With that done Botan disengaged they're huge and walked out of the door and summoned her oar and off she went. Zooming trough the sky, with ease.

Ranma watched as Botan disappear into the sky and becoming a little dot. Ranma blinked at that, flying on an oar. That was something new. Well it was as out they're as Phoenix people but it was still close.

"Come with me, Brat." the sound of his new sensei snapped Ranma out of his contemplation.

Turning to Genkai he saw that she was heading back toward the dojo. He wonders what was in that box that girl, Botan delivered. Shrugging to himself, Ranma ignored it and fallowed after the old woman wonder what kind of torture she was going to inflict on him now?

-

Returning to the dojo of the temple Ranma looked at Genkai and waited.

"Alright I want you to give me Three thousand push-ups."

"W-what Three thousand? Ya' got ta be kidding me?" Ranma asked in shock. This old woman was trying ta killing him.

Genkai raised an eyebrow at the boy stalling. "Should I make it _Four Thousand?"_ She asked innocently.

Ranma blanched at that. In his tired state he wasn't sure that he could do the three thousand. No way, he would be able to do four thousand pushups. Grumbling to himself he got down on his hands and lowered himself until his face was nearly touching the floor, he then pushed himself back up.

"1...2...3..." and so on.

Seeing as the brat was doing as she had told him to, she was down Indian style and took a hold of the box that had just been delivered to her. The seal that was placed on the box didn't need much from her. Sending a burst of her spirit energy into the box and it clicked open.

Lifting the led she found in the box where several different scrolls in the box. Reaching into the box she began to pull out the scrolls. Cracking open one of the scrolls she read what it was. Rolling it back up she grab another scroll and did it with all of the other scrolls as she waited for the brat to complete the exercise, she had given him.

-

2,996...huff…2,997...2,998...2,999...3,000." Ranma called out with a grunt. After that Ranma fell down on the ground. Breathing hard, Ranma arms where burning with exhaustion. Normally he could do five to six thousand if he was fresh, but with being exhausted from using his ki then that massive run loaded down with a ton of weight. Ranma was surprised that he had been able to do the three thousand pushups that he had been ordered to do.

Looking up from the scroll that she had been reading, Genkai glanced at the clock on the wall. It had taken the brat and hour to do those the pushups. Not bad, she thought to herself, but not good enough.

"All right now give me _Four Thousand_ Sit-ups."

Ranma groaned at that. Rolling himself onto his back and moving his legs into the proper place Ranma began the task.

"1...2...3...4..."

Seeing that he was doing as she said she went back to reading the scroll that she had, been reading. Idly she wonders how long it was going to take the brat.

-

"3,997...ugh…3,998...ngh…3,999...huff…4,000" Ranma said with a huff. Finally he was done.

Damn old woman better not have him doing any more push-ups or sit-ups. Even when his old man had begun his training and had him doing exercises like this he never like them that much. He preferred doing katas. Sure he did these exercises at school but, they didn't have to do all that much. "Done…_huff…_Grandma… what's next?"

Glancing up at up to the clock then to him." Fine now I want you to do every kata that you know three times. Then when you're done come and sit right in front of Me.," she informed him.

"Alright…" he said with a little joy at hearing that this was to be his next exercise. But to have to go all through of his katas three times apiece. This was going to take a while. And with his arms, legs and his stomach aching forms all of the exercise, he wasn't sure that he would be able to go through all of his katas at all.

But, Ranma Saotome never lost. He would do this no matter how long it took him. Pulling himself up and on his feet he went into the most basic stance of Anything-Goes-Martial Arts. He slowly began to go through each and every moment. Then when he finished that kata he flowed right on into the next one and so on.

Watching the brat go through his katas for a while then she went right on back to reading this scroll. After finishing the scroll she sat it down to the right of her. Then she took out the last scroll from the box.

When he finished his katas she then would begin his next lesson. After seeing how fast he had figured out the Spike Headstand exercise. She wonders how long it would take him to figure out these Techniques.

-

_Punch Snap kicks…twist… and flip._

And he was done. Panting hard sweat soaked that made both of his shirt and pants cling to him as if they where his skin. Wiping the sweat out of his eyes, Ranma put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. One thing Ranma would say about the old woman, she was making him really work here.

Ranma couldn't really remember a time that he had been this exhausted just from training. If he really tried he believed that it was just about the time that he had meet Ryoga for the first time. When his old man and him had stop for a while during their ten-year training trip. That was around the time that he had started to defeat his old man on a regular basis.

Standing up straight he moved over to where Genkai was reading those scrolls. He wondered what was on them? Could they be some kind of technique scrolls? They probably where for the use of Reiki. Sure he probably couldn't use the techniques but to learn the techniques and maybe he could create his own variation of the technique that he could use with ki. And maybe he could figure out how to recreate the techniques that he had seen Genkai already used. Giving his head a shake those thoughts where for another time.

Reaching his sensei Ranma sat down right in front of her. He wasn't sure if should tell her that he was finished or if he would wait until she was done reading that scroll. Contemplating those two paths Ranma choose the latter. This way he could get a few moments of rest as he waited until Genkai finished.

It was three minutes until Genkai rolled up the scroll and laid it down beside her. She then moved all of the other scrolls back into the box except two. Closing the box and reactivating the seal making sure it couldn't be messed with.

Taking a hold of the two scrolls that she had left out she handed them both to Ranma. "Here Brat."

Taking the scrolls into his hands. "What are these for grandma?"

"In a minute." she said. " First things first. About why I had you do that run and those exercise. It was your punishment."

"Punishment?!? For what?" he exclaimed. He had done all that she had wanted him to do and she was punishing him. For What?

Sending him a glare. "Why. For two reasons. First you failed to complete the ki exercise. So until your able to complete it you will do those exercise as punishment. The second thing and most important was you used your confidence as a focus for your ki."

"What wrong with using my confidence as a focus?" he asked. His old man and Cologne had never said anything about using his confidence to fuel his Mouko Takabisha.

"What wrong? Don't you know anything brat." seeing his blank look on his face, she sighed to herself. "Pay attention. A person shouldn't use any single emotion to focus either ki or reiki. The reason for this is because it will distort a person emotions," she explained.

"Distort how?" Ranma was confused as hell but he was interested in what the old woman was saying.

"Hmmm… How should I explain this? Imagine that your emotions are stings each equal in length and size. Now lets use your confidence-fueled-ki-blast as the example. When you drawl upon your ki and by using your confidence, the string that represents confidence grows bigger while your others shrink slightly. As you repeat this you become to draw upon your confidence more and more it makes your other emotional strings to grow weaker and weaker until all the only emotion that exists is confidence. That is why one shouldn't use emotions as a focus. You're a lucky one, you where using a positive emotion instead of a darker emotion. If you where I would seal your ability to use your ki until your emotions became stable again."

If he hadn't been using his confidence as his focus or another positive emotion she would seal away his ability to use his ki. As that thought bounced around his mind a thought popped up. That thought made Ranma stiffen. "Granny why is it bad using a darker type of emotion bad?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Err… I know someone who uses depression as his focus for the Shishi Hakudan. What so bad that you'd seal away someone ki ability for using a dark emotion." he said nervously.

She stared at Ranma with a hard look. The boy wasn't lying to her but she didn't want to believe him. But if he said was true then they might have a ticking time bomb on their hands. Just great she had to fix another problem. She already had her hands full with this brat and the Nekoken, she had to have her focus completely on him, and so taking care of another was not an option. But somebody had to deal with this other brat, but who? Wait; maybe she could have that person deal with it. So she could focus on the brat in front of her. Now she just had to find out who this idiot was first. "First tell me the name of the idiot that using the Shishi Hakudan. Then I'll explain why one especially _never_ use dark emotion as a focus." stressing the Never.

Ranma stared at her for a few minutes contemplating if he should tell her about pig-boy. He had no clue on how to help the idiot if it was bad, and granny had said she would help prepare him to deal with the Nekoken. He hopes he was doing the right thing. Sighing to himself, he hoped that he was doing the right thing. "Ryoga Hibiki." he said.

Memorizing the name she then explained why no one should use dark emotions to focus as any kind of focus. " Tell me brat have you ever seen a movie that showed a killer that enjoyed their work." she asked.

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with not using a negative emotion as a focus." Ranma was confused by this conversation what did have to do with dark emotions.

Sending a look at him, a look that sent shivers down Ranmas back. " What that has to do with this is a person that loves to kill is very similar to a person using dark emotions."

"Uhh…? I ain't fallowing ya'." The old woman wasn't making any damn sense.

"What I mean brat is that person starts to become derange. A person that uses Negative emotions as a focus they come to need the feel of that emotion just to feel anything. But a side effect is that they don't have any control. Take a person using the Shishi Hakudan, this person become more and more depress until he releases a full power Shishi Hakudan with the intent of suicide. And a person using anger can end up becoming a berserker that's nearly impossible to stop and can't tell the difference between friend and foe and will attack anyone or any thing that crosses their path. The only way to stop them is to kill them. . Like those people that enjoy killing in those movies they can only feel anything is when they kill somebody. You understand why you shouldn't use a negative emotion yet. " She said.

Ranma paled at that. Ryoga he was using something so dangerous. He had to stop him before he did something that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for, if he hurt someone accidentally and he didn't want to know what would happen if Ryoga did that if the idiot killed somebody by accident that would dwarf any depression that he had ever felt before. He stood right up; he had to find the lost boy. "I… I got to find him? Got to save the idiot."

"Where do you think your going brat?" Genkai asked but from the tone of her voice she already knew where he was already going.

The demand that the old woman voice was clear, was sitting down in front of him and she already knew where he was going. Ranma sent her a look that said 'Ya gotta be Fucken Kidding Me?!?' "Where the hell do you think that I am going? I must save Pig-boy before he tries to kill himself and hurts someone. The idiot gets depressed enough I don't want to think what would happen if that moron killed someone by accident." he shuddered as he said that. A rampaging suicidal Pig-boy was not one thing he ever wanted to think about. EVER!

"You don't need to do anything brat. I will have someone who's capable of dealing with his problem that qualified with dealing with this situation. You don't have the skill to deal with this," she said in a condescending tone of voice. She didn't show it but she was pleased that the brat was willing to go help someone who was a rival. It showed to her that he his emotions weren't that screwed up that bad yet.

Ranma looked undecided at that. He hated to admit it but the old woman was right. He didn't know if just stop using the Shishi Hakudan, was enough to stop Ryoga from going crazy with grief. But she said she knew someone that would be better to deal with Ryoga's problem.

"Ya sure that the person ya send after him will be able ta help the porker?" he asked. He had to know for sure that he was doing the right thing.

"Yes." she replied.

Ranma stared at her for a few moments before sitting back down. He hoped that he was doing the right thing here. "Alright." he muttered, not liking what he was doing nothing.

"Good choice brat." she said. "Now I want you to take a look at those scrolls that I gave you. While I go and contact that person that will make sure that your friend doesn't do anything that he'll regret later." standing up she left the dojo leaving Ranma alone to read his scrolls.

Ranma stared at the exit to the dojo with a look of frustration. Sighing to himself Ranma picked up one of the scrolls, he open it and begun to read it. Hoping that reading whatever was on these scrolls would take his mind off of Ryoga.

_**0/0/0/0**_

Reaching her room Genkai took out her communicator and contacted Koenma again for the second time today. Damn it, she had never wanted to use this thing again after calling about Ranma and the Nekoken but her she was calling again, in the same day. She waited until the Prince of Spirit World appeared on the communicator.

Koenma blinked that Genkai was contacting him for a second time. "Genkai what the matter? Was something wrong with the delivery? Botan said that everything went off alright," he asked in confusion.

She shook her head. "No, everything is fine with the delivery. I just found out something bad, from the brat." she stated.

"What now?" Koenma groaned. It was just going to be one of those days.

"Someone has been using the Shishi Hakudan for almost an entire year." she bluntly informed the Spirit Prince.

"WHAT?!?" he shouted. His eyes bulged at that bit of news.

Genkai nodded her head at his reaction to the news that someone was using that technique. "Yes it seems he might not be at the point of no return yet but with that technique one never knows when a person can hit that point."

Koenma nodded seriously at that. One couldn't tell how mentally strong one was to resist the extreme depression that technique brought about in a person. "Who is the person that using it."

"Ryoga Hibiki, if he still hasn't succumbed to the depression yet I suggest that he be taken to someone that could help him over come it."

Koenma started at her for a few minutes contemplating what Genkai was suggesting. True if the boy had lost it yet he need to stop using it. "So are you going to train this brat to?" he questioned.

She shook her head a no. "From what Tofu told me and from what I get from the Brat. This boy and the Brat are rivals. It would be worse if they where forced to train together then apart."

Koenma nodded his head at that. If they were indeed rivals they would probably spend most of their time trying to out do each other. They need Ryoga to stay calm until his depression is taken care of. "True, who would you suggest to train this boy?" he asked. He had a feeling that Genkai had someone in mind.

"Yes, I would like it if…"

Koenma raised an eyebrow at Genkai suggestion. She wanted him to teach this boy.

_**0/0/0/0**_

'_This kind of person to be using the Shishi Hakudan; it's the worst possible scenario.'_ Koenma thought to himself. As he finished reading Ryoga's file. This boy has had a hard life since day one. His family has this strange defect that makes them unable to have anything resembling a sense of direction, top of that he blamed his problems on Ranma. Even if Ranma were on the other side of the planet, he would still blame him for his woes. _Just great. The Shishi Hakudan, in the hands of a child that can't face reality._

Rubbing his eyes in frustration, Koenma began to curse softly to himself. He was an idiot, after reading Ranma's file he should've put Nerima under surveillance. But he didn't and now he gets another call from Genkai telling something like this again. First the Nekoken and now the Shishi Hakudan. Today wasn't his day. He never wanted another day like this in his immortal life.

He had no time to waste; he had to fix this problem before the shit hit the fan. Pushing a button that would get George in here. A few seconds later said ogre came in.

"What is it, Koenma-sama?"

Looking up from Ryoga's file to look his assistance. "George, I want the city of Nerima put under surveillance. I want to know if anything strange happens in that city reported to me in a instant." he ordered.

George blinked at that. "Very well, sir. Anything else." he asked.

"Yeah get me Botan," he said. He and waited for George to leave. Seeing that he wasn't moving fast enough he snapped at the slow moving ogre. "WHAT THE HELL ARE, YOU STILL DOING HERE!!!"

"FORGIVE ME, KOENMA-SAMA!?!" he wailed as he ran from the room. He so needs to get a different job.

_**0/0/0/0**_

Ranma stared at the scroll in his hand, shock coursed through out him. His mind was going over and over the scroll contents. The scroll contained a technique called

Soyokaze no Fenikkusu _(Gentle Breeze of the Phoenix)._

It was a Self-Healing technique it showed a person on how to speed up one own healing factor up to ten to even twenty times their norm by using ki. But what really got Ranma's attention was that it just didn't relied on a person own stores of ki, but it used external ki with ones own ki as a guide. A student of the _Gentle Breeze of the Phoenix, _one could use this technique even while a sleep. That would be good if you where knocked unconscious, your body would unconsciously use this technique to speed up its healing.

From what he read it appeared that he had been doing some of it unconsciously for several years, now. If he mastered this technique he could heal cuts in minutes, bruises in seconds and even heal a broken bone in hours. Looking it over he wonder if he could create a variant to do what Genkai had done to him in the hospital, when she had healed his broken legs?

Another ability Ranma saw was the ability to draw in external ki, this could open up possibilities for his ki-abilities. Ranma was salivating at such thoughts. Adding external ki to his internal he could increase his power.

But only one thing kept Ranma from jumping up and down was the fact that it took immense control of ki to perform this technique. And from what he had learnt from earlier; with the spike training, it would take him a while to get to that level. But he was sure that he could get the bases of the technique down maybe in a week to two.

First he would have to get started on the first scroll that he had read. It held the proper way to focus ones ki without the use of emotions as a crutch. He would have to get that down before he could start the drawing of external ki in. External ki was pure ki; it wouldn't work with emotional based ki. That would be like mixing water and oil. It would do more damage then good. Oh well, he'd better get started on learning on how to focus hi ki properly.

Putting the scroll down he took the other scroll and opened it and began to read the instructions.

'_Let's see. Hmmm… ok I need to try my ki out first without the use of my confidence as an aide. To do that I will have find my center and use my will to control my ki instead of confidence. From what I understand it is very similar to the soul of ice, instead of making my ki turn cold I leave it burning hot. It shouldn't be too hard with as many times as I done the Hiryu Shoten Ha. (Flying Dragon Rising Heaven Wave)'_

Reading the scroll through at least twice before he began. Setting the scroll to the side he took several deep breaths to clam himself. He then began to meditate; slowly he brought his breathing in tune to his heartbeat. He closed his eyes and sent his senses inward, feeling energy in his admen he concentrated on making the energy to flow the way he wanted it to. At first nothing seemed to happen, deepening his concentration slowly the energy began to flow the way he wanted to. It began to flow up to his chest then into his arms then towards his hands. Ranmas brow furrowed at the intense concentration that he was doing, taking a deep breath to calm himself down he began the hardest part.

Bringing his hands and resting them apart about a foot, he then imagined in the middle of his hands that a ball of ki hovered between them. Concentrating on doing just that slowly the ki began to move from his hands outward through his palms and meet the ki coming out of each hand in the center. A light began to flicker in and out between his hands. Sensing that the ball of ki was fading in and out, Ranma focused as hard as he could. Slowly the ball of ki began to solidify between his hands then a ball the size of a baseball floated between his hands.

Opening his eyes Ranma looked down at the ball of ki that was in his hands. He let go a small smile at what he saw. Unlike his confidence-fueled ki that was a burnish Gold, his pure ki was a white in the center with a light blue surrounding the outside of it.

The ball of ki winked out of existence. Ranma fell forwards but he caught himself, by holding himself up with the use of his arms. That felt like they where going to fall off at any moment. Ranma smiled to himself, it had just been for a few seconds but he been able to bring out pure ki. It wouldn't be long until he could use it as easily as he had used confidence-fueled ki.

"Not bad, Brat." an aged voice said.

Looking up he finally noticed that Genkai had returned from what ever she had done.

Smirking at Genkai, he said. " I am the best, Grandma." Giving her his trademark statement.

At hearing that she just rolled her eyes at him. Kids these days and their damn stupid egos. It had been Yusukes greatest weakness and now there was another just like him. Once again she wondered what god she had pissed off in a previous life, to keep ending up with such stupid children for students.

"You just got lucky for a few seconds and you think that you're the best brat? You couldn't hold yourself up on the spike for twelve hours. I can, Happosai, Cologne and hell my student Yusuke can. You only lasted an hour and forty-five minutes. The best…_snort_…hell no!" Genkai said with contempt dripping from her words. She had to get the brat to calm down his ego or he'd never be able to get out of using emotional-based ki.

Ranma flushed in embarrassment. Ok, he hadn't been able to do complete the ki-control exercise. But, hadn't he been able to bring forth his ki without his confidence. But his ego wouldn't let him go down without a fight. "I just figured out how to use ki without my confidence," he snapped at her.

'_And he had been doing so good…' _she thought in frustration. "Don't you get it yet brat?" she snapped right back.

"Get, What?!?"

Shaking her head at how stupid the Brat was. "Didn't you even listen to me when I explained about emotion based ki, and it side affects?"

Rolling his eyes at her. "Ya', I heard ya bout what happens if you use ki and a emotion as a focus. That emotion will grow stronger and the other will weaken until all ya can feel is nothing but that emotion."

"Then why are you still letting your confidence dominate your emotions?" she asked.

Ranma got a confused expression at that. "Huh? I am not focusing my confidence into my ki, and as you just saw I brought out my ki without the aid of my confidence. So how was I letting my confidence dominate my emotions."?

Rolling her eyes at how he had missed the most important part of her explanation. "It seems that you where not paying attention to what I had said. When I told you, you shouldn't use your emotions to focus your ki but, you must be careful when you stop using your emotions to focus your ki one is very easy can start using it again without even knowing it. After stop using emotions one must remain calm until their emotions rebalance themselves. So you see brat you have to remain calm or you'll just go back to using your emotions as a focus." she explained.

Ranma looked at her in disbelief. "Granny you're saying that I can't feel any emotion at all?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, and she tried to stop her rising migraine. "No Brat." she snapped. " What I am saying is that you have to keep yourself calm. You don't have to stop feeling emotions you can't let yourself get excessive. That means you have to quit with that damn ego of yours or no matter how hard you try you'll never be able to master using raw ki." Looking him in the eyes. "So do you get it now brat?"

"Yeah, I get it Granny. Yeah, I get it." he muttered.

Nodding to him. "Good, since you where able to draw out raw ki, I want you practice the mediations that are described in the scroll containing Soyokaze no Fenikkusu _(Gentle Breeze of the Phoenix) _technique." she explained.

"Gotcha Granny." with that he picked up the Gentle Breeze of the Phoenix scroll and he sits back down and began to reread the instructions on how to meditate and prepare himself to master this technique.

_**0/0/0/0**_

"WHERE ON EARTH, AM I NOW!" Ryoga Hibiki roared out load. Looking around at all of the foliage. He should be in Nerima now, but here he was out here in a jungle and not in Nerima where Akane was. After Ranma left Nerima, he had planned to comfort the youngest Tendo daughter, because that loser had left her behind.

So when he had tried to go up to her room to comfort her but he had found himself in Alabama, Brazil, and now some damn forest. It was all Ranma's fault that he wasn't in Nerima comforting Akane, as he should've been. He had no clue as to where the hell he was. He had to get back to Nerima. This was his chance to win Akane without Ranma being there to interfere.

Looking down at his map he tried to figure out where on the earth he was.

"Are you lost young man?" an old woman's voice said.

Turning to his left Ryoga found an old woman, walking through the forest as if it wasn't even there. For some reason Ryoga could feel that something wasn't right with this old granny. He couldn't see what was wrong with the old lady she looked like any old lady that he ever saw gray hair and wrinkles. Trusting his gut he decide to take a closer look. Her long gray hair was pulled up into a bun; she was wearing a pink kimono, a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and a walking cane in her right hand.

"Err… yeah I looking for Nerima, do you know which direction its in?" he asked. Hoping the old woman could point him in the direction that would lead him back to the Tendo Dojo and Akane's heart.

The old woman raised an eyebrow at his question. "Nerima, ya say. Yes I know which direction Nerima is in young man."

Ryoga's eyes brighten at that. "So which way, Grandma?"

Raising her hand and pointing to the eastward. "It's in that direction young man," she said with a smile on her face.

Bowing in thanks to the old woman. "Thank you." and with that Ryoga began to head in the opposite direction the old woman had pointed to.

As Ryoga continued walking in the wrong in direction. His thoughts where full of Akane welcoming him back and showering him with her love. Not caring if Ranma ever coming back to Nerima. Because of his daydreaming he failed to notice the old woman draw something from her pocket.

Pointing a silver cylinder at the Lost Boys back she pressed a stud on the top of the cylinder, the tip flashed a light blue once then it stop. Ryoga stiffened for a second then let out a huge yawn then he toppled forward. Crashing face first into the floor of the forest, deep a sleep.

The old woman, walked up to the sleeping young man with slow and measured steps. Reaching up she took a hold of her hair and gave it a tug and the wig came off. Revealing that her real hair was a light blue in a ponytail, then with her right hand she pressed a button on her cane. Her wrinkled face began to contract and was restored back into youthful skin. Taking off her sunglasses revealed purple eyes. Of the Grim Reaper, Botan.

Reaching the unconscious boy that she had knocked unconscious. Reaching down making sure that his pulse was all right. Heaving a sigh of relief when she found a strong pulse. Looking in her hand the silver cylinder that she had used to knock Ryoga out cold. It was a new device that had been created for the Spirit Detective, called a Spirit Manipulator. The Spirit Manipulator hypnotizes people to do something. Its main purpose was to get innocent people out of the way so the Spirit Detective could do their jobs without being seen.

"Well if the research department was right this will keep him a sleep until til tomorrow," she muttered to herself. As she put the cane, wig and the manipulator, away.

Sticking out an arm she summoned her oar. Taking a hold of Ryoga, she levitated them then she shot straight up and to a stand still hovering a hundred feet from the ground. Getting her bearings she head to the west and to the person that she had been ordered to deliver Ryoga Hibiki to.

"Why I am, getting all of these stupid missions today?" she muttered as she flew herself and Ryoga towards their destination. _Sometimes I hate being the Assistant to the Spirit Detective._ Sure she had been trilled when she had been promoted to being Yusukes Assistant but now, with all of the strange things she had to do, where so not worth the promotion.

'_Maybe I should ask to go back to being the Ferry Girl?' _she thought. Being the guide to spirits was so much easier then this job.

_**0/0/0/0**_

Ranma dragged himself toward the room that Genkai had given to him, where he would stay during his six-months of training under her. The room wasn't that much bigger then the guest room at the Tendos. It was more then enough for him.

Ranma had just gotten out of the bath. Wearing only a pair of boxers, one could see bruises all over his body. After Genkai had told him to study and began to meditate as was instructed in the manuals, he had spent the next two and a half hours meditating with the old woman watching him and correcting him if he began to differ from what he need to do. As he finally began to get the meditation down, Yukina had come and informed them that dinner was ready.

After eating dinner Genkai had taken him back to the dojo and spent the next hour beating the shit out of him, or as Genkai said 'To get your pathetic body in shape, so it could handle some real training'.

The hardest problem had been that Ranma had exhausted his ki in his training that he had none to use in the fight, so he had to rely on his already exhausted muscles and his hand-to-hand combat techniques. That meant no super speed; enhanced strength all he had to fight the Old Woman was sluggish muscles and martial arts to fight her. Against an old woman who was fast as lighting, has punches and kicks like a mule and even blast of energy at her disposal. He was screwed before the match had even started. When the sparring had been stopped it was seven o'clock, she immediately sent him to work again.

She then had him meditate and practice in the use of the Soyokaze no Fenikkusu until nine thirty, during this time Genkai had sit down and tried to help explain on how to perform the technique, she said that she had a similar technique in her repertoire and the bases of both techniques where the same so she could help him somewhat. After they had finished practice, she informed him to take a bath then to go to sleep and training would continue tomorrow morning. He wanted tomorrow to get here now!

Some would say that Ranma was crazy, but he loved training. Training so intense that drove him to his utmost limits. That was why he did his Pops crazy training methods, safe they weren't but they usually made him go to his limits. And he liked that.

Ranma walked to his bed and fell down right on top of his bed. Almost instantly as he hit his bed Ranma was fast asleep.

'_I can't wait til tomorrow.'_ Those where his last thoughts before sleep took him.

_**0/0/0/0**_

(THE END… FOR NOW)

**_A/N: _**It's finally done! To my readers I am so Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. But I had several spots in this chapter that just didn't come out the way that I had wanted. Also other stories that I am also writing and plus ideals for new stories just won't leave me alone. The only way that I can focus on this and my other stories is to write that story ideal out. Hopefully, the next half of this chapter will come out easier and sooner.

**_The Shishi Hakudan:_** In the Ranma magna it is never really explained as to why one shouldn't use the Shishi Hakudan… Cologne had said 'It's a Forbidden Technique, that only brings misfortune.' … Another thing we see is that the more depressed Ryoga became the easier and more powerful the Shishi Hakudan came. This lead me to believe that Ryoga hadn't really mastered the Shishi Hakudan, but was using was just an incomplete version. To me, the Perfect Shishi Hakudan, is the complete absentness of all other emotions. This means that you don't have any other emotions in you. This would make a person go crazy and suicidal.

The version that Ryoga was calling the 'Perfect Shishi Hakudan' is incomplete because he still was able to return to normal. That was why I complemented him on his strong will to not sub coming to the true horror of the Shishi Hakudan.

**In The Next Chapter: **Ranma training continues on, getting harder and more demanding of him as he learns more about the Nekoken. Ryoga wakes up from being knocked out by Botan and meets his new master and learns of the danger that he in by using the Shishi Hakudan. Also Ranma enters the Street Fighter Tournament.


End file.
